Two Roses
by Mistynia
Summary: Amy has a sister, and when her sister comes to visit her, Sonic gets a weird feeling deep down. Is he in love? And how will Amy react? What's up with Shadow? Sonamy, AmyShad, sonOC and little bit KnuxRouge R&R Please! [Chapter 18 is UP] Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Hello there! This is my first Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic! (Begins squeling) Oh, yeah, sorry about the spelling corrections. Well, let's get the part started!  
  
(Oh, yeah, Sonic and the gang all live in the same house. :D )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owne Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream etc. But I do own Amy's sister! ----  
-----  
Two Roses  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival of Rose  
  
It was a pretty day in Station Square. The birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly. Amy Rose was all the day very exciting. Nobody knew exactly why, she hadn't told anybody. Until Cream took a shot and went to the Pink hedgehog.  
  
"Miss Amy?"  
  
"Yes, Cream?" Amy said very hasty.  
  
"May I ask you something?" Cream asked her.  
  
"Well, Okey, but do it quick. I have a lot of stuff to do."  
  
"Well, we were all wondering, why you are so busy and excitend all day."  
  
"Oh, Haven't I told you yet?" Amy asked in surprise.  
  
"No, You didn't." Tails said, walking in the living room. He was also wondering why Amy acted like this.  
  
"Well, my sister is going to visit me today!" Amy said happy.  
  
"I didn't knew you had a sister Amy." Tails said.  
  
"Me neither." Cream said also. Cheese just did the regulary 'Chao'.  
  
"Well, her name is Samantha. And I haven't seen her since our parents divorced. But now, I finally get to see her!" Amy said, jumping around.  
  
"That's great miss Amy!" Cream said happily.  
  
"I know!" Amy said as she looked at the clock. "So late already!? I have to do the grocery's! See ya later!" Amy said and she rused out the door. Cream and Tails just looked at each other.  
  
"I think she's just as fast as Sonic!" Tails said.  
  
"Maybe faster..." Cream said as Cheese did her 'Chao' again.  
  
--- Later---  
  
Sonic was laying in the park. He just woke up from his sleep.  
  
"Time to eat!" Sonic exclaimed as he stood up. Then, he began running towards the house. But maybe he was running a little too fast. 'Cause before he knew it, he bumped into someone. The person felt over, and so did he. Sonic rubbed his back, until he heard a female voice.  
  
"Ow.. That hurts..." The person was Amy!  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Amy! Didn't saw where I was going!" Sonic said as he stood up. He saw that all her grocery were on the ground.  
  
"Sonic! That's okay... I also didn't look were I was going." Amy said, picking up all her grocery's. Sonic helped her. Amy saw that.  
  
"That's really kind of you Sonic. Thanks..." Amy said as she blushed alittle.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Why so much grocery's? Are you gonna make a big meal for us?"  
  
Amy giggled. "Well, sort off... My sister is going to visit me today."  
  
"Oh, I didn't knew you had a sister!" Sonic said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well, her name is Samantha. I haven't saw her since our parents divorced."  
  
"So that's why you were so busy today!" Sonic said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I want everything perfect when she gets here." Amy said, standing up, carrying the grocery's again.  
  
Sonic also stood up. "Yeah, I understand." He saw that Amy was having difficulty with the grocery's. "Here, let me help." Sonic said as he grabbed the grocery's from her.  
  
"Thank you Sonic. That's very kind..." Amy said, blushing again. 'Don't blush Amy... Don't blush.. Or Sonic might see it!' Amy said to herself.  
  
Sonic and Amy arrived at the house. They saw Tails working in de garage at the X Tornado. Cream saw them coming and opened the door.  
  
"Hello Mr. Sonic! Hello MissAmy! Wow! Those are a lot of grocery's!" Cream said as she looked at the two.  
  
"Chao!" Cheese said next to Cream.  
  
"Yeah, well... Let's get this first inside." Amy said as she and Sonic went inside. They put the bags on the table in the kitchen.  
  
Well, I should start cooking! Samantha could be here in a few hours!" Amy said. She looked at Sonic. "And thanks for the help." Sonic puts his thumb up.  
  
"No problem, Ames. Glad I could help!" Sonic said as he rushed outside again.  
  
"May I help with the cooking, Miss Amy?" Cream asked Amy.  
  
Amy smiled. "Ofcourse you can. I can use all the help I can get. Also from you, Cheese." The little Chao went next to Amy.  
  
"Chao!" She said happily.  
  
---A few hours later---  
  
Sonic and Tails went inside. They could smell the food.  
  
"Mhhh... That smell good!" Tails said.  
  
"You bet! Let's see what they made." Sonic said as they went into the kitchen.  
  
"Wow!" Sonic said as he saw all the delicious food standing on the table. Tails also looked surprised as he saw the food. Sonic started drooling.  
  
"Stop drooling.... It's not dinner time already..." Sonic heard a voice from behind him. He turned around.  
  
"Knuckles!" Sonic said.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" Another voice said.  
  
"Rouge!" This time, Tails said it.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked the two.  
  
"We were just stopping by... We didn't knew whe would be welcomed like this." Knuckels said, smirking. Then, someone slapped him.  
  
"You knuckelhead! That's not for us! That's for Amy's sister!" Rouge said  
  
"You knew Rouge?" Sonic asked her.  
  
"Ofcourse I knew. Amy told it."  
  
"Well, you can stay for dinner. I have plenty of food." Amy said.  
  
"I don't say no to that!" Knuckles said.  
  
"Me neither!" Rouge said also.  
  
"Amy, what time does you siter comes?" Tails asked Amy.  
  
Amy looked at the clock. "Any minutes now..." Amy started a get a little nervous. 'What if I don't recognize her? What if she doesn't recognize me? What if we don't get along with each other? What if-' Amy thought, but her thoughts were cut of by a hand wich came on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll do fine..." Came a voice whispering in her ears. She knew that voice all to well. It was Sonics! His voice always made her shiver. And especially know when he whispered to her.  
  
"Thanks..." Amy whispered back. Alittle shaky. Then, the doorbell rang, and everyone looked up. Amy went to the front door. She sighed one more time before opening the door. Then, everyone heard a female voice.  
  
"Amy? Is that you?"  
  
-----  
  
Okey, alittle short... Well? What do ya think? Should I continue it? Review please! Thank you! 


	2. Samantha Rose

Well, you guys convinced me, I'm going to continue! And I do't know if Cheese is a guy or a girl.... I just made it a girl! :D Well, I'm going to continue now with the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic...... Too bad...  
  
----  
  
Chapter 2: Samantha Rose  
  
"Amy? Is that you?" The female voice said at the doorway. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Knuckles and Rouge peeked from the kitchen to the hallway.  
  
"Samantha!" Amy said happily as she saw her sister. They hugged each other.  
  
"Wow! It's been so long!" Samantha said after they let go at each other.  
  
"Tell me about it! Come, I want you to meet some friends!" Amy said as they headed for the kitchen. The gang quickly went back too the kitchen as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Guys." Came the voice of Amy. They all turned around. "I want you to meet my sister, Samantha." Now, they all saw a clear sight of Samantha. She was also pink, just like Amy. She was a little smaller. She wore a blue jeans with a yellow top. Her 'hair' was longer than Amy, but she had in in a pony tail.  
  
Rouge was the first one who introduced herself. "Hi hun! I'm Rouge. I heard so much about you!" Rouge said roght after that came Knuckles.  
  
"Hi, I'm Knuckles. Nice to meet you." He said exctending his hand.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the guardian of the Master Ermerald?" Samantha aksed him.  
  
"Yeah, you heard of me?" Knuckles asked, with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Lot's of time!" Samantha said laughing.  
  
"Hello, I'm Cream. And this is my sweetest friend, Cheese." Cream said shyly.  
  
"Nice to meet you both."  
  
"And I am Tails!" Came the voice of Tails at the other side.  
  
"Hello, Tails!" Samantha said.  
  
There was only one blue friend who hadn't introduced himself to Samantha. She saw him, and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi. I guess I know your name. Sonic, isn't it? I heard a lot about you." Samantha said. But her only reply she got was:  
  
"Uhm.. I.. Uhm..." Sonic said. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought. 'Why am I acting like this? I am Sonic! I don't do thinks like this. And definetly not against a girl. A pertty girl.... A cute gi- What? Why am I thinking this? This is not good... I wish I could just ran away! But I can't do that!' Sonic was deep in thought, and Samantha was waiting for him to say something. Knuckels laughed silently, but loud enough for Rouge to hear that. She gave him a ellbow in the stomach.  
  
"What?" Knuckels said, rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Knock that out!" Rouge whispered angry to him.  
  
Sonic (Finally) realised that he just stared at her without saying anything to her.  
  
"Uhm.. I-I'm sorry. Yeah, my name is Sonic... N-nice to meet you." Sonic stuttered.  
  
'Why is Sonic acting so strange?' Amy thought.  
  
"E-exuse me.. But I gotta... yeah, gotta go!" Sonic said as he rushed outside.  
  
"Well, that was a interesting introduction. Is he always like this?" Samantha sked looking at Rouge, Knuckles and Tails. They all schrugged. Knuckels, ofcourse, had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Only when he's with a cute girl like you." Rouge gave him again a ellbow in his stomach. Samatha blushed.  
  
Amy had enough of this conversation and she cut it off. "Well, guys. Let's say whe eat! I'm starving. How about you, Sam?" Samantha looked at Amy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving! But shouldn't we wait for Sonic to get back?"  
  
"No, he can get a chilli dog or something." Amy said kinda angry. But she was regretting it already. 'I shouldn't act like this to her. She just got here!' She thought. She looked at Samantha, who looked shocked what she just said. "Sorry, Sam..." Amy said.  
  
Samantha smiled. "That's okey. Hey, were sisters. It can happen!" Amy smiled also.  
  
"Dinner is served!"  
  
--- Sonic's POV ---  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?  
  
I kept thinking like this as a ran to... Hey, where am I going? I stopped and looked around. I noticed that I was kinda hungry. Then I saw a few feet away a chillidog stand. I heard my stomach rumble. Man, I was hungry! I walked to the stand to buy one, but then I remembered that Amy had put so much work on her dinner for tonight. And I just.... Ran away... I felt a wave of guilt coming over me.  
  
"I can't do this to her..." I said loudly. Yes, I have feelings for her, but not so much as she had for me back then. I care about her, as a friend. Nothing more. But I have to make it up to her.  
  
A little furter I saw a flower shop. "Perfect."  
  
--- End Sonic's POV ---  
  
--- The house ---  
  
"BURP!"  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
"Oops... Sorry...."  
  
"Man! That was great!" Samantha said. "Thanks for the great dinner, Ames!" She looked at Amy, but she didn't seem to listen. Her mind was somewhere else. "Amy?"  
  
"Uh..huh? Yeah? Yeah! The food was great!" Amy said as she looked at Samantha.  
  
"What's wrong, Amy?" Samantha asked her.  
  
"There's nothing wr-" Amy said, but she was cut off by Rouge.  
  
"She's worried about Sonic." She said looking at Amy. Amy looked down. Rouge was right; She was worried about Sonic. He went away an hour ago. He should've been back now.  
  
"I'm worried too..." Cream said as Cheese did her 'Chao' again. There was a brief of silence.  
  
"I'm going to look for him!" Amy said suddenly. She stood up and headed for he door. When she opened it, Sonic stood there with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed. "I was just going to look for you!"  
  
"Sorry Ames... I shouldn't just ran away, and miss the dinner." Sonic said.  
  
"Then, why did you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I... I don't know... But I have something to make it up to you!" Sonic said as he gave her the bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Oh, Sonic!" Amy said as she had the bouquet of flowers in her hands. "They are beautiful!" Amy smelled at them. "Mhhh... and they smell good too!" She smiled at Sonic. Sonic smiled back at her. Then, he saw Samantha standing there, looking at them with a smile.  
  
"Oh, and I got something for you too!" Sonic said and walked over to Samantha. He handed her one red rose.  
  
"Oh, Sonic, you shouldn't ha-" Samantha said, but was cut off.  
  
"I shouldn't just ran away. I mean, you just got here, and I didn't meant to be so rude.... I just didn't knew what happened..."  
  
Samantha smiled. "That's ok, Sonic!"  
  
"So... Is there still food for me?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Tough luck, blue guy. We ate everything!" Rouge said.  
  
"Yeah, and it was good!" Knuckles said as he let another tiny burp.  
  
"Wha? Nothing for me? I knew I should have go to the chilli dog stand!" Sonic whined.  
  
"I have some leftovers.... You want those, Sonic?" Amy asked.  
  
"Everything you can eat Ames!" Sonic said happily.  
  
Amy grabbed some frome the fridge.  
  
"Here you go Sonic." She said as she handed the food over to Sonic. Sonic immediately began to eat. Rouge didn't looked to good.  
  
"I... guess I'm going... Coming Knuckles?" Rouge said as she turned around.  
  
"Yeah... Good idea, Rouge...." Knuckles said as they walked over to Amy and Samantha.  
  
"Well, It was fun, hun. The food was great, and nice to meet you, Samantha." Rouge said as she walked out the door together with Knuckels.  
  
"I'm going to see if Tails need help in the garage, miss Amy." Cream said and she and cheese went to the garage.  
  
Sonic was still eating, and Amy looked at it with a disgusting face. "Come, Sam. I show you your room." Amy said as she took Samantha's hand and pulled her upstairs.  
  
---That night---  
  
Samantha had seen her room. And wouldn't you know; it was pink. Samantha didn't mind. She had a nice balcony. She stood there, looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Samantha did this also when she was at home. When she was looking at the stars, she could think of things she never ever had thought about.  
  
Sonic was lying on the roof of the house. He also liked looking at the stars. Then, he noticed something moving on the balcony. He looked closer and saw there Samantha looking at stars. The moon shone on her face. She looked beautiful like this. Sonic had to admit that. He decided to to her.  
  
Samantha was lost in her own thought, until she heard suddenly a voice from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here late at night?"  
  
Samantha turned quickly around, she gave a tiny 'eep'. "Sonic, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry... But what are you doing here late at night?" Sonic asked again.  
  
"Looking at the stars and think. What about you?" Samantha looked again at the stars.  
  
"The same. I can think clear when it's quiet and I'm alone."  
  
"Yeah... me too..." Sonic also looked at the stars. They both remained quiet. Until Samantha began to shiver alittle. Sonic figured that she was cold. He grabbed a blanket from a chair and puts it over Samantha's shoulders.  
  
"Thanks..." She said quietly. They both looked at the stars again. Until Samantha became tired.  
  
"I'm going to bed Sonic. See you in the morning. Goodnight..." Samantha said as she walked inside. But she didn't heard what Sonic said after the leaved.  
  
"Sweet dreams..."  
  
--------  
  
So, that's chapter 2! Liked it? Shall I continue? Tell me, in a review! 


	3. To the beach, And Trouble

Hey, there I am again! Thank you all for the reviews! I'm going to continue, since you like it! That makes me (snif) happy! :')  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3: To the beach!  
  
It was already the next day and Amy, Samantha, Cream & Cheese and Tails decided to go to the beach. Amy and Samantha were packing the things who would come in handy for the beach.  
  
"Say, Amy." Samantha began. "Why aren't Rouge and Knuckles coming with us?"  
  
"They said they had other things to do... Together." Amy said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh, so they are a couple! How cute!" Samantha squeled.  
  
"Well, they haven't admitted to each other yet, but it's so obvisious!" Amy laughed.  
  
"And how about Sonic? Why isn't he coming with us?" Samantha asked wich made Amy stop laughing. She looked down at her backbag.  
  
"He isn't coming because he hates the water. He can't swim."  
  
"But he still can have fun at the beach without going into the water?"  
  
"Yeah, he could, if he just didn't loved the adventure." Amy said.  
  
"Oh..." Was all Samantha could say, untill she asked something else.  
  
"So, Amy. Tell me, how did you and Sonic actually met?" Samantha looked at Amy and she saw that Amy didn't looked sad anymore.  
  
"It was pretty sweet, actually... We were only 5 years old..."  
  
--- Flashback ---  
  
Little Amy went to the park. There she saw a pair of swings, and nobody was on it. Amy ran towards them, and started to sit on them. Well, the only problem was that the swings were too high for her. She tried to jump on them, but she just didn't get up them. She sat down in the sand and started crying.  
  
"Why awe you cwying?" Asked a little boys voice. Amy turned around and saw there a blue hedgehog just as old as her, maybe older, standing there. He smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"I can't gewt on the swings...." Little Amy said, with a tear strained face.  
  
"Swall I help you?" The little hedgehog asked exctending his hand. Amy nodded as the boy helped her up. He pulled her up, so she could sit on the swings. When she was, he started pushing her from behind. Amy laughed with joy.  
  
"Hiwher! Hiwher!" Amy said, still laughing. The little blue hedgehog did so, and Amy came higher and higher. But then, Amy lost her grip and when she was at the highest point, she let go, so she fell down. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for her to reach the ground. But instead, she didn't felt it.  
  
"Awe you ok?" A gentle voice asked. Amy opened her eyes to see what had happened. She saw that she was caught by the blue hedgehog! Amy only nodded as she stared at the boy's pretty green orbs. The boy put Amy back on her feet.  
  
"What's youw name?" The boy asked.  
  
"My name is Amy... And yours?" She asked the boy.  
  
"My name is Sonic the Hedwehog!" The boy said proud. Amy giggled.  
  
"Nice to meet youw!" Amy said as she and Sonic played all day in the park.  
  
The sun was already setting and Sonic and Amy were watching the sun set.  
  
"It's beautifuw!" Amy said with a deep sigh.  
  
"Youw know what elwse beautifuw is?" Sonic asked her.  
  
Amy turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
"Youw pink fur! I like it!" Sonic said, smiling at her.  
  
Amy blushed. "I like youw blue fur also!"  
  
"Oh, I gotwa go! Or else my mom's gowna get mad! See youw later, Amy!" Sonic said as he raised off.  
  
"Bwy Sonic..."  
  
--- End Flashback ---  
  
"That is soo sweet!" Samantha said, helding her hands together. Amy blushed.  
  
"Yeah..." Amy said and blushed more. Samantha became curious when she saw Amy's red face.  
  
"Do you like him?" Samantha asked her.  
  
Amy's head snapped up. She looked at Samantha with big eyes.  
  
"W-what? I... L-like... Uhm... I-I.." Amy stuttered. That was enough for Samantha.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes...." She smirked.  
  
"No! I-I mean.. Well.. I like him.. But not-" Amy began but was cut of.  
  
"Come on, Ames! I'm your sister! You can trust me! Come on! Tell me!"  
  
Amy gave up, and sighed. "Allright... But promise me you don't tell this to anybody! Especially not Sonic!" Amy said.  
  
"I promise, sis!" Samantha said, with her hand on her heart.  
  
Amy sighed again. "Well... I like Sonic... I like him a lot..."  
  
"You love him?" Samantha asked.  
  
Amy nodded. "Yes... And when knew that, I did everything to him so that he loved me back."  
  
"What did you do back then?"  
  
"I...I went after him... Asking him to marry me... To let him see that he loves me. Everything to have him close to me." Amy said, looking at the ground. There was a brief of silence, until Amy heard a chuckle. She looked over at Samantha, who obviously did everything to hold her laugh back. But, she had no succeed. She fell on her bed and started laughing like she wnet crazy.  
  
"What so funny?" Amy asked looking angry at Samantha.  
  
Now, tears were coming out Samantha's eyes. She kept on laughing. "Sorry- Haha!- Amy! I- hahahaha!"  
  
"Stop that!" Amy said irritated. Samantha stopped, whiping her tears away. There were still little chuckles, but that stopped also.  
  
"I mean, come on Amy! You asked him to marry you?" Samantha asked, with a chuckle. Amy chanhed her face from angry, to an embarrasing smile.  
  
"Yeah.. It was kinda stupid..." Amy had to admit it, now she heard it from her sister.  
  
"Yeah, the poor guy..." Samantha said, smiling.  
  
"And what's that supposed to meen?" Amy said laughing, throwning her a pillow. "Where you ever in love?" Amy asked, lying on her back next to Samantha.  
  
"Nah, I don't have time for that!" Samantha said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, sure you are!"Amy said as she heard Tails calling them.  
  
"Amy! Samantha! The Tornado is reading! We can go to the beach!" The two sisters got up, and went downstairs.  
  
---- At the beach ---  
  
SPLASH!  
  
"Amy!" Samantha yelld, now totally wet. "I'll get you for that!"  
  
"Come and get me!" Amy said and ran away.  
  
While Amy and Samantha were splashing each other in the sea, Tails, Cream & Cheese were making something in the sand.  
  
"This is gonna be the best sand castle ever! Don't you think, Tails?" Cream asked him.  
  
"Jup! It's going to be the best and prettiest!" Tails said, smiling at Cream. Cheese helped too, and gave a smile and a 'Chao' as satisfaction. They laughed. But that soon stopped when they hurt a 'bang' close by. Tails, Cream&Cheese looked at the direction where the bang came from. So did Amy and Samantha.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy said as she and Samantha ran outta the water. Suddenly, a kind of hover came above them.  
  
"It's Eggman!" Tails exclaimed as he saw who was in the hover.  
  
"What do you want, Eggman?" Amy asked at him, as Samantha stood there confused.  
  
"Why, hello Tails and Amy. Nice to see you again! Have you met my newest robot?" Eggman said as a large robot came from behind him.  
  
"Euhhmm... Amy.. Who is this?" Samantha asked as she looked at Eggman.  
  
"Well... This is-" But Amy was cut of.  
  
"I see you have a new friend! You never heard of me?" Eggman asked, a little arrigated because she didn't knew who the great Eggman was! (A/N: Cough )  
  
"Well... It seems like I havent." Samantha said. Eggman jumped out of his Egg- hover. Samantha looked at him, and began laughing.  
  
Eggman looked like her if she was became crazy.  
  
"Sam... Why are you laughing?" Amy asked her.  
  
"Now I understand why they call him Eggman!" Samantha said laughing. "He looks like an egg, with two arms and two legs!" Samantha said laughing grabbing her stomach.  
  
Eggman became really angry now. "Why, you!" He said and hopped in his hover. "ZXX-098! Get them all!" Eggman said and the huge robot from behind came forward. Samantha stopped laughing as she and Amy ran away. Tails, Cream& Cheese went already forward, so that they could call Sonic. But Eggman saw them.  
  
"ZXX-098! Get that fox and that bunny girl!" Eggman said as the robot followed his orders.  
  
"Tails! Cream! Watch out!" Samantha yelled. But it was too late; The robot had already Creame and Tails in is hands. Cheese was unconcious, because she was knocked over by the robot's hand who grabbed Cream and Tails.  
  
"Oh, no! Tails! Cream!" Amy yelled as Tails and Cream squirmed in the robots hand.  
  
"Amy, go and call Sonic!" Samantha said to her.  
  
"B-But what about you?" Amy asked.  
  
"I will distract them, I think Eggman is still mad at me for that 'thing' I said about him." Samantha said, with a chuckle.  
  
"Ok, but please be carefull."  
  
"Ah, don't worry! I've got everything under control." She said and she stick her thumb up and winked at her. She looked just like Sonic. Amy nodded and ran off.  
  
"Yo! You egg! Let them go!" Samantha yelled.  
  
'Yeah... really everything under control...' Amy thought as she just rang.  
  
"Well.. I might give them to you... They were starting to get bored anyway.." Eggman said as he trew Tails and Cream away. Samantha gasped as she ran to catch them. She cought them, but she felt in the sand. Luckily, they were just small and not heavy. They didn't move.  
  
"Cream? Tails? Wake up..." Samantha said, shaking them alittle. They weren't unjured, they were just unconcious. Samantha sighed in relief and puts them down gently.  
  
"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah! You're the one who called me an egg!" Eggman said, coming closer to Samantha.  
  
"Well, what do you expect?" Samantha said with a grin.  
  
"Phew... You look just like that annoying hedgehog, Sonic!" Eggman said.  
  
"Samantha!" A voice called from the distand. Samantha turned around.  
  
"Amy! Did you called Sonic?" Samantha asked when Amy was infront of here.  
  
"He wasn't at home! I don't know where he is!" Amy looked at the robot. "Where are Cream and Tails?" Amy looked around, and stopped when she saw them laying in the sand. "What happened to them?" Amy asked in panic.  
  
"Relax, sis! They are just unconcious. They are not hurt!" Samantha said and Amy calmed down.  
  
"Did I heard correct? You two are siblings? Now it's getting' interesting!" Eggman said with a evil grin on his face.  
  
"You leave my sister alone!" Amy and Samantha said at the same time.  
  
"Wich one to get first? Mhh..." Eggman said looking at the two.  
  
'Where is Sonic?' Amy thought.  
  
"I'll just take you both at the same time!" Eggman said and laughed. "ZXX- 098! Take those two pink hedgehogs down!" The robot began to move.  
  
"Samantha, we have to run!" Amy said to her sister.  
  
"I... think your right!" Samantha said and grabbed Amy's hand and ran away.  
  
"After them, my sweet robot!" Eggman said as he moved with his hover after them.  
  
Samantha and Amy were running until Amy tripped over a rock who sticked out of the sand.  
  
"Ow..." Amy said as she landed in the sand.  
  
"Amy!" Samantha said as she came beside Amy. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah, I think so..." She tried to stand up, but suddenly felt a pain. She hissed and looked at her knee. It was bleeding and the sand was on it. (A/N: Do you know how painfull that is???)  
  
"Don't touch it." Samantha said while exclaiming it.  
  
"Ahh, have a little trouble down there?" Eggman said, with his robot besides him. Amy and Smantha looked up at him.  
  
"Attack!" Eggman yelled as the robot did so. His hand came fast down and Samantha mada a quick action. She pushed Amy asside, so that she wasn't in danger.  
  
"Samantha!" Amy said while she was pushed away. Samantha couldn't ran away anymore, so the giant robot grabbed Samantha and lifted her up.  
  
"Ah, you are that annoying little hedgehog who made fun of me! Well, guess who's turn it is now to laugh!" Eggman laughed as he saw Samantha squirming in the robots grip.  
  
"My... Name is... Samantha!" Samantha said with diffuculty.  
  
"Samantha!" Amy said still sitting on the sand holding her knee. Suddenly, there was a blue flash running towards the robot.  
  
"Hey, I didn't missed the fun, right?"  
  
"S-Sonic..." Amy said as she hissed in pain. Sonic looked back and saw Amy.  
  
"Amy!" Sonic said and rushed over to her. "Amy, what happened?" Sonic asked in full concern.  
  
"Nothing much, I just tripped... Ouch!" Amy said holding her knee tighter.  
  
"Let me see..." Sonic said and he gently touched her hands to remove them. He exclaimed her knee. Amy blushed when he touched her hands.  
  
"It's nothing bad... It just hurt because there's sand on it." Sonic smiled at her and Amy smiled back. They're gaze brock when they heard a cry.  
  
"Samantha!" Amy said and looked up, seeing that the robot still had Samantha in his hand.  
  
"T-this is my fault..." Amy said.  
  
"What?" Sonic asked in shock, looking at Amy again.  
  
A tear felt down on Amy's face. "S-she saved me, b-by pushing m-me away..." More tears felt down on her face, untill she felt a warm hand on her cheek.  
  
"It isn't your fault..." Sonic said soft and gently. "She tried to protect you..."  
  
"Please... please save her!" Amy said, looking in Sonics eyes. Sonic nodded and flashed away towards the robot.  
  
Samantha screamed more as she robot squized her more. "Yeah, that hurts doesn't it? Let's do-" Eggman said, but was cut of bye a voice.  
  
"Eggman! You let her go right now!" Sonic said.  
  
"S-Sonic..." Samantha said as she opened one eye slowly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little Sonic! Try to save your friend, eh?" eggman said, with a smirk. "I was just talking to your little friend here."  
  
"Let her go, Eggman!" Sonic said, now very angry.  
  
"Yes, ofcourse... But first this!" Eggman said and the robot was sending electric shocks towards Samantha. She screamed out in pain. She opened her eyes to look at Amy who had a tear strained face.  
  
"Stop this, Eggman!" Sonic said, but Eggman just continued.  
  
Samantha screamed some more, until the things went black around her. She went unconcious. Samantha hang limp into the robots hand. Amy had her eyes wide and more tears came out.  
  
"No! Samantha! Wake up!" Amy said, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Sonic was very angry now. "You.... I'll get you for this!"  
  
Eggman laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" Sonic attacked the robot, but he had to be carefull, 'cause he had still Samantha in his hand. Sonic went a few time's trew him, and that was enough to destroy the robot. (A/N: Do much trouble, for such a easy thing...) The robot exploded and Samantha fall down in the water. Sonic dive after her. Samantha slowly sank more and more into the ocean....  
  
-------------  
  
well, a little cliffhanger.... Not much about it... Wanna know how it goes on? Review! Thank you! ;) 


	4. Knowing More

OMG! I'm soooo sorry you guys! I was soo busy with school and stuff! I just hadn't the time for this! But now I have! Enjoy if you can. Oh, yeah, sorry for the grammar.. You know, not english, blah blah blah…

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha! Well… Maybe other OC's, but I don't know yet..

-------------------------

Chapter 4: Knowing more

The sun was shining in a pink room. A girl moaned, waking up from the sun.

'Darn that sun..' Samantha thought. She slowly sat up from her bed. Suddenly, as she sat up, she felt something on her right hand. Someone was holding her hand. She looked at the person. It was Amy. She stayed all night up worrying about Sam. But, as you could guess, she fell asleep on the bed.

Samantha smiled. Softly, she began to wake Amy. "Amy… Wake up… Wakey, wakey sis!" Amy slowly opened her eyes. She mumbled something. Sam began to giggle. Amy heard this, and shot her head up.

"Sammy! Your awake!" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sam said laughing. Suddenly, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you! I was so scared!" Amy cried, more tears running down her face and on Sam's fur.

Samantha softly stroked her quills. "Hey, shhhh… It's okey.. What happened anyway? I only can remember Eggman… And that one of his robots attacked us… And grabbed me or something…" Amy pulled away from Samantha and dried her tears.

"Well, Eggman's robot had you in his grip. Sonic came, attacked the robot and he let you go. You were unconscious, and fell into the ocean. Sonic dove after you and got you out. I was sooo scared Sam! I thought I lost you forever!" Amy said with sniffles.

"No more crying Amy, please! Or else I'm gonna cry too! Listen, why don't you take a nap. I think you need that! You worried too much about me!" Sam said with a smile.

Amy nodded. "You're right Sam, I should take a nap. But first, I'm gonna take a shower. I've been in these clothes for, well, a very long time."

Sam waved her hand. "So I can tell!" Amy playfully hit Sam and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam went out of bed, but the she noticed some bandages on her left arm. 'Did I broke my arm, ore something?' She thought, but shrugged it off and changed into some new clothes. Suddenly, she heard a loud growl from her stomach.

"I'm hungry!" She said and went downstairs. She there found Cream and Cheese playing with each other. Then, Cheese noticed her presence. "Chao!" It said and Cream looked up at Samantha.

"Oh, Hello Miss. Samantha! Are you feeling better now? You all gave us quite a scare."

"I fine now, thank you Cream. But how are you and Tails? You were unconscious."

"Tails is fine, he's in his workshop working on the Tornado. And I'm fine too, thank you for asking! But, how is you arm? I heard it was broken!"

Sam looked at her arm. "My arm is fine I think, I didn't feel anything, so lucky me." Sam laughed. Cream giggled.

"Oh, are you hungry Miss. Samantha? I could make you a sandwich."

"Thank you Cream, but I can make some for myself. You don't know how hungry I am!"

"I think I know. Oh, Do you know where Miss. Amy is?" Cream said, picking Cheese up.

"She's under the shower and then she's gonna take a nap. She stayed up worrying about me." Sam said while putting cheese on her sandwich.

"Yes, Miss. Amy was very worried about you. Mister Sonic was also! Well, Cheese and I are going to play outside. Have a nice day, Miss. Samatha." Cream said and she and Cheese went outside.

'Sonic has been worrying bout me? That reminds me, I have to thank him for saving me!' Sam thought. She finished her sandwich and went outside. 'Now where could he be…' Sam looked around. Then, she heard some noise from the garage. She figured that it was Tails. 'I bet he knows where Sonic is!' She went inside the garage, and found a, well, huge plane. She could hear the noise, but she didn't see Tails.

"Tails? Are you in here?" Sam said, and she then heard a young voice.

"Here! I'm up here!" Samantha looked up and she saw Tails' two tails.

"Hey, Tails! It's me, Sam!" Sam said and Tails looked down.

"Hey, Sam! Wait a sec! I'll be right down!" Tails said and started flying down with his tails.

"Wow, Tails! This plane his huge! Did you build it?" Tails blushed a bit.

"Yeah, most of it. But Sonic helped also!"

"Oh, that reminds me Tails. Have you seen Sonic? I wanna thank him from saving me on the beach yesterday."

Tails began to think. "Well, I only saw him early this morning. He said he had to think and he sped off. He hasn't come back yet."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway Tails! I'm going to look for him now, but if he comes back, will you tell him I asked for him?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing, Sam. I'll tell him."

"Thanks Tails." Sam said and walked outside. "Bye!"

"Bye, Sam!" Tails said and went back on working on his plane. 'She's just like Amy.'

--- Park, 2 hours later ---

Sam sat on a park bench, tired from searching. 'I think I searched the whole city and still no sign of him!' She thought and sighed loudly. "Where could Sonic be?" She asked outloud and then heard a voice above her.

"If you are talking about me, then I'm here." Sonic said as he jumped from the tree.

"Sonic!" Sam said happily. "I've finally found you!"

"I heard from Tails that you were looking for me." Sonic said, as he sat besides her.

"Yes, that's right. I wanna thank you fror saving me yesterday on the beach!"

"No problem , Sam. That's the thing I do! That's why I'm a hero. By the way, how is you arm?" Sonic said as he looked at her left arm.

"It's fine now. I don't feel anything from it! What happened to Eggman after the battle?"

"He fled, as usual…" Sonic said and Sam giggled. Sonic looked at Sam while she giggled. He felt something… It was strange… Like there were a thousand butterflies in his stomach. There was something… magical about her. Well, that's how Sonic saw her. He could describe it. He never felt this way.

Samantha stopped giggling and noticed that Sonic was staring at her. She blushed, thinking about how beautiful his eyes were. Like you could drown in them. Well, Amy had a good taste. His blue fur shone perfectly in the sun. Sam waved her hand before his face.

"Sonic… You there?" Sam said with still a blush on her face. Sonic snapped out of it.

"Huh? Uh.. y-yeah. I'm there. I-I mean here!" Sonic coughed. "So, how do you like Station Square so far?" Sonic said, trying to bring up a topic.

"Oh, well, it's very big here! I think I've seen more than anyone in one day!"

Sonic smiled. "Heh, sorry about that." Then, they both noticed the sun was going down.

"I always love sunsets… They make the sky so beautiful…" Sam sighed.

"Yeah…" Sonic said and looked at his watch. "I think we'd better go. Or else we miss dinner!" Sonic said in fake panic. Sam decided to play along.

"That's terrible! If we don't be there on time, the world will be destroyed!"

"Yeah, or Amy will be mad,"

"But that's the same." They said both at the same time. They laughed. Suddenly, Sonic picked Sam up in 'bridal' style.

"Sonic! What are you doing?" Sam said, a bit schocked by his action.

"What? Don't you wanna be home in time for dinner? Well, why don't take the Sonic express? It's the fastest!"

Sam laughed. "Blast away!" And Sonic sped away leaving only dust behind.

--------------------

Awwww! No Knuckles and Rouge! They'll come in the next chapter! I think…. Well, That's chapter 4! Please review and I will update the next chapter as fast as I can! Bye!


	5. Unexpected Guest

**Well, well, well… Look what we've got here... I'm SO sorry you guys! First, my pc broke, then I got a really hard time at school, then my pc broke again and now I'm here... Thank you for the wonderfull reviews I've received! I am really thankfull for that! Well, continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think ya know... right? I don't own Sonic! Sure wish I did...**

Chapter 5: Unexpected guest

Angel Island. The only island that floaths in the sky because of the Master Emerald. And it's being protected by a powerfull echidna Knuckles.

Knuckles just lay before the Master Emerald. Sometimes, he peered an eye open to look if the Emerald was still there.

"You look cute when you do that, Knuckles." A females voice said. Knuckles smiled, he knew who this was.

" Hello, Rouge... What brings you here on my Island?" Knuckles asked with his eyes closed.

"Why, to steal the Master Emerald of course!" By hearing that, Knuckles immediatly stood up to protect the Emerald wth his life.

Roige laughed, "Of course not, silly. You're my biggest diamond now, hun." She said, looking sweetly at him. "Am I also better than the Master Emerald?" She asked, while walking towards him.

Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald and thought. "No.." He said simple.

Rouges ears began to drop, but then became very angry at what he just said. "What do you mean 'no'? I get it! I'm not good enough, is that it?" Rouge said as she angry on the stairs sat. Suddenly, she felt two strong pair of arms around her waist. Of course, Knuckles. She smiled and leaned with her head on his shoulder.

"You know that I wouldn't want to trade you for anything in the world." He whispered softly in her ears. Rouge smiled more.

"That's good. 'Cause I would give up any diamond or jewls just to be with you." She said as she kissed him on the nose.

"That's drastic." Knuckles said as he held her tighter.

Rouge turned around so she could face him. "Yes, but also very romantic, don't you think?"

Knuckles shrugged, "If you say so."

"You know, that's what I don't like about you. You don't know anything about romance." Rouge said as Knuckles frowned.

"What are you talking about? I can be romantic if I can!" Knuckles said in anger.

"I'd like to see you try." Rouge said as she grinned.

"Well, how about this.." Knuckles said as he softly kissed her. It was only for a few seconds, and then he pulled away. "How was that?" Knuckles asked Rouge.

Rouge thought for a moment. "Nope, not romantic enough."

Knuckles groaned. "What do you want me to do?"

"Mmhhh... How about a dinner here on your Island?" Rouge said.

"Whatever.. It sound good to me." Knuckles said and then stood up. Rouge pouted.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles turned around as he saw his girlfriend pouting. "What?"

"You have to ask me in a romantic way!" Rouge pouted more.

Knuckles sighed. "You sound like a spoiled brat right now... Fine fine.." Knuckles bend down before her and grabbed her hand in his own. "Rouge the Bat, would you like to join me at a dinner tonight under the full moon?"

Rouge smiled, "Of course I want too, my sweet Knuckles." She said and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, and wanted to continue forever. When he was about to go further, Rouge pulled away.

"Not until tonight, Knuxie!" She said as she flew away from his Island. Leaving Knuckles smiling.

Station Square-

Amy, Cream & Cheese and Sam were shopping in the mall of Sation Square. Amy was showing Sam all her favourite shops.

"Amy, can we please take a break? We've been walking for 4 hours now! I can't take it anymore!" Sam said with a heavy sigh.

Cream nodded. "I'm also very tired, Miss Amy. And Cheese is too!" Cream looked at her chao. "Ch..ao..." Cheese said in a very tired voice.

"But I haven't show the... Alright... We can take a five minute break or so." Amy said and happily sat besides Sam.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam asked amazed. How can she go shopping non-stop for four hours?

Amy smiled, "Nope! I do this almost every day!" After Amy said this, Sam groaned. She looked at Cream & Cheese, who were too tired to talk.

"Amy, how about we call it a day?" Sam suggested. "We are all tired, except for you that is..."

Amy looked down, "Yeah, I guess that's ok... Than we continue our shopping tomorrow!" Amy said, very cheerfull.

Sam sighed, "I can't wait..."

As they went outside, they notice it's already dark.

"Ah! It's already dark! Time flies when you have fun!" Amy said.

"Yeah, well, do you know a shortcut? I don't like the dark so much..." Sam said as she shivered.

"Me neither..." Cream admitted.

"Mhh... We can go trough the park, that's a good shortcut!"Amy said as they began walking towards the park.

It was a starry night and there were shooting stars. "Look, Cheese!" Cream said happy, "A falling star!"

"Chao!" Cheese also said with a happy voice.

"Then, make a wish, Cream. You too Cheese!" Amy said as the two began making a wish.

"Look, there's another one." Sam said pointing to a falling star. But, something didn't look right. The star kept falling and it became bigger.

"That is no falling star..." Amy said as she looked better at it. It was coming straight toward them!

"Duck!" Sam suddenly said and she pulled Amy down, who pulled Cream & Cheese down.

The 'falling star' missed them and crashed a few meters away from them. The strange thing was, it didn't made a explosion or something like that. Amy and the others stood up and brushed the dirt of their clothes.

"Let's go see what it was!" Sam said as she began to run at the direction were the 'star' had landed. Amy and Cream & Cheese followed her.

"Guys!" The voice of Sam was calling to them, "I've found something! Look over here!" Amy rushed to Sam, with Cream & Cheese followed behind her.

Amy pushed some leafs and broken wood from the trees. Then, she saw something. It was a hedgehog laying there! He was black with read streaks. Amy gasped as she saw the person fully.

"Shadow!"

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! OMG ! Shadow ? I never thought I'd never thought I'd put him in my story! Cliffhanger! Review and tell me what you think! See ya next time!**


	6. Confusing

Oh, god… Why, Oh, why did I put Shadow in it? Well.. He's hot.. and sexy and.. cough But I really don't know! I don't even know what I should do with him! Oh, well... Maybe.. I make him fall in love.. I love the couple Shadow/Amy, but I also love the couple Sonic/Amy.. Well.. Let's just continue, shall we?

**Thank you all so much for the great reviews and remember: I do not own sonic and co. If I did say I own it, you wouldn't believe me anyway... I only own Samantha! **

**---------**

Chapter 6: Confusing

"WHAT? You're moving out of the house? But Why?"

"I told you, Sonic, it's gettin'too crowdy here now with Shadow."

"We can just dump that faker, Amy. And besides, where are you gonna live?"

"I just saw a cute apartement in the middle of Station Square! Right Sam?"

"Eh? Uhm, Yeah, right! Cute!"

"See? And I'm taking Shadow and Sam with me."

"What? Amy, you really can't be serious!"

"Sonic, why are you so upset about it? Why don't you want me to move out of this house? Give me one good reason, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amy.. I-" Suddenly, there was a groan coming from the couch.

"Hey, guys! He's waking up!" Samantha said as she, Amy and Sonic went to Shadow. Shadow slowly opens his eyes.

"Shadow? Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Amy asked him, moving closer, but only to be held back by Sonic.

"Be carefull, Amy. You don't know what he's planning." Amy sighed and continued to watch Shadow waking up.

"Where..." He said as he now had his eyes open.

"Shadow? Do you remember us?" Amy asked as Shadow looked at her.

"You're... Amy.." Shadow said weakly. Amy smiled.

"Yes, that's right! We've met on the Ark, remember?"

"Ark?" He asked, looking confused. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and he sat straight up. "Maria! Where is she? Where's Maria?" He asked looking wildly around him.

"Calm down, Shadow. Lay back down, you had a rough ride."Sonic said, trying to calm Shadow down, but it was no use. Shadow jumped from the couch, but his knees gave in, and fell on the ground. Luckily, Amy had him just before he hit the ground.

"Guys, this is not good, he's running a fever. We should take him to the hospital!" Sam said, after feeling his forehead.

"He will be just fine. Just let him rest on you bed, Amy." Sonic said, before leaving.

"Sonic! How could you say that! Maybe it's really serious! We should take him to the hospital!" Amy said as she and Sam laid him back on the couch.

"So what Amy? Remember what he did to us? On the Ark? He tried to destroy the world! Together with that Egghead!"

"And remember what he did for us? He helped us! He helped you save the world! And you were devistated about it when he 'died'!"

"But see, he's not dead! He is very much alive! And maybe it's good that you should go out of this house. And together with him! That way, I won't be annoyed by you two!" Sonic said anhry, before leaving the house.

Samantha just couldn't believe her ears. From what she had heard from Amy, he was the best friend you could have. Maybe that's true, but you couldn't just leave your friend behind, heartbroken. Amy still loved Sonic, and now that he yelled at her... It just wasn't fair for her...

"I'll be right back, Ames." Sam said, and before Amy could speak, Sam already was outside.

She looked around, hoping that Sonic just didn't ran off. But, she saw him, under the full moon.

"Sonic, I want to talk to you." She said in a angry voice. Sonic said on a tree bench, near a small pond.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you." Sonic said, still his back to her.

Sam ignored him. "How could you be so mean to Amy? From what I've heard from her, you two were the closest one of your group." She sat next to him.

"I don't know what came over me Sam, I just don't know." Sonic said sadly.

"Then why did you..." Sam didn't finish it.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because Shadow's back and all..."

"I..heard about a Project Shadow on the news... Is this the guy?" Sam asked.

Sonic nodded. "Jup, that's him. He gave us some serious trouble up there." He says and looks up at the stars.

"How was space? I always wanted to take a look. I just can't believe my sis went into space.." Sam asked, as she also looked up ate the stars.

"It's very beautiful up there. When you see the earth... You just go speechless."

Sam chuckled. "I can imagine..." There was a moment of quiet before Sam spoke again.

"So.. are you gonna apologize to Amy? She's really hurt you know?" Sam looked at Sonic, as Sonic looked back at her.

"Yeah... I've been a real jerk.. I really should apologize..." Sonic said as Sam smiled.

"You are a really nice person Sonic. So the stories are true from what I've heard from Amy."

"So, what did you heard from here then?" Sonic asked, giving a slight smile.

"That you always come back to her..." Sam said as she leaned closer, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic froze, but Sam didn't noticed.

"Be sure to apologize when you go back in ok?" Sam said, before going inside, leaving Sonic still frozen.

He slowly reached up his cheek. He felt it was burning... Sonic the Hedgehog blushed? Was... that possible? Sonic shook it off.

'It's.. just a friendly kiss... Yeah, Sam didn't mean anything by it... Did she? And it was just on the cheek.' Sonic thought, as he slowly walked inside.

Once he was inside, he prepared what he was going to say to Amy.

"Hey, Ames.. Look I-" But Sonic was cut off by what he saw in the living room on the couch. Amy was lying on Shadow's stomach sleeping. Sonic got a really weird feeling inside. He didn't liked the sight of it. But he decided he'd leave her this way. He would make his apology tomorrow.

He grabbed a blanket from a chair and put it over Amy her shoulders. He stroked her quills and gave a kiss on her head. He then headed upstairs.

'She always comes back to me... But now with Shadow.. I'm not so sure anymore...'

Oh... my god... I think that was really pathetic. Oh, well... I tried what I could. And Shadow just went nuts... And I'm doing Amy in a apartement because now I'm thinking it was really stupid to do them in one house... Ah well... I feel a twist coming up! Hehehe... Please review and see you next time!


	7. You Are My Friend

**Thank you, thank you all so much for the great reviews! It really gives me inspiration! And I thought it was bad... well... because I just thought... Right, forget about that, let's continue shall we?**

**I do not own Sonic etc etc. You know that by now, don't you?**

Chapter 7: You are my friend

"Amy, I'm sorry... I've been a real jerk... Can you please forgive me?" The next morning, Sonic was preparing what he was gonna say to Amy. "Yeah, that should do." He said and gave his thumbs up at his mirror reflection.

"Sonic? Who are you talking to?" Tails asked as he walked by Sonic's room when he heard Sonic talking to himself.

"Erhmm.. No one Tails. Just... go and eat breakfast." Sonic said as he quickly looked at Tails.

"Actually Sonic, I already ate breakfast. I'm going to my workshop. Wanna come?"

"Maybe later, little buddy. I've gotta do something first." Sonic said as Tails shrugs.

"Ok, see you later, Sonic!" Tails said as he walked downstairs to his workshop. Sonic once again turned to his mirror.

"Ok, Sonic. It's now or never. She always forgive you, so why not now? Here we go." Sonic said as he walked downstairs. But, he only found Cream and Cheese.

"Uhm, Cream? Do you know where Amy is?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh, miss Amy moved to her apartement together with miss Sam and mister Shadow, mister Sonic." Cream said politely.

"What? When.. how? With Shadow?" Sonic said as he looked on the couch. Nobody was there.

Cream nodded. "Yeas, mister Shadow was feeling alot better, though he was still unconsious. He fever was gone, so they could move mister Shadow to miss Amy's place."

" When did she go? How could she move in so fast? Who moved Shadow to her apartement? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sonic was rambling all kinds of questions. But Cream could keep up with him.

"She got to her place this morning and you know miss Amy, when she sees something she wants it right away. So, she bought it immediatly and got all her personal things in it. And mister Knuckles came by this morning, so miss Amy asked him if he could carry Shadow to her place. And miss Amy didn't want to wake you, because she knew how angry you would be when she wakes you." Cream ended with a smile. Sonic dashed upstairs to Amy's room. He opened her door and found her room empty. Everything was gone. Sonic dashed downstairs to Cream.

"Cream! Where's Amy's apartement? I really need to talk to her!" Sonic said.

"She lives in the middle of Station Square. I think the street was named... Saturn street. But I don't know the number." Cream said, as she took a bite from her bread. **(A/N: Sorry... Couldn't think of a better name... Just.. ignore the name...) **

"Thanks Cream." Sonic said as he sped outside.

Amy's apartement-

"How's Shadow?" Sam asked Amy as she sad down in a chair.

"He's doing good. He has a normal tempature now.." Amy said as she placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

"That's good." Sam said as she looked around. "You... really decorated fast. I mean.. you only got in here this morning, and already everythings in place..."

Amy laughed. "Yeah, but I had your help."

"Yeah, but you did most of it." Sam said as there was a moment of silence. "You think Sonic knows?" She asked as Amy looks at Shadow.

"I don't care. He'll find out. But I still can't believe what he said yesterday..."

"But... Shadow and Sonic are enemies. And, isn't it a little weird that you brought Shadow in the house? I mean, I think I would react the same way as Sonic." Sam said quietly.

"Sam! Are you defending Sonic?" Amy asked angry.

"Yeah, but... If you think about what he has done..." Sam trailed off.

"But he also saved us Sam... And... I was the one who convinced him..." Amy said.

"What? You?" Sam aksed. Amy nodded. You remembers everything...

: Flashback:

"Shadow, we need you! Please, help us!" Amy Rose said as she walked into the room to where Shadow was.

"It's all according to plan, there's no reason for me to help them... Besides there's no way to save anyone." Shadow said, as he looked outside into space.

"There has to be! I know that the people fight over the most trivial things, some people might be selfish, like the professor said. But they're basically good. They always have a reason to be happy. If they try to to their best and never give up on their wishes. That's why you should help them out. Saving them is a good ting!" Amy said as Shadow stayed quiet.

"Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a chance!" Amy pleaded, but Shadow was still quiet. Maybe he didn't want to help... Maybe he didn't listen to her. Maybe he didn't care..

Suddenly, there was a tear rolling down Shadow's face. Amy noticed this and became worried.

"Shadow?" She asked as he turned around.

"I've gotta go now, I've have to make my promise to Maria, and you..." He said to Amy as he run off to help the others.

:Flashback ends:

'I never did get to know what he meant by that... 'And you..' Maybe, I might be able to ask him..' Amy thought.

"Wow... I never knew... I'm sorry Amy..." Sam said, as she looked down sadly. Amy stood up, and gave Sam a hug.

"Don't worry, you're my sis. We are supposed to have little fights, and to have those forgiven." Sam laughed.

"Your right." Suddenly, there was a moan coming from Amy's couch.

"He's waking up!" Sam and Amy said at the same time. They watched Shadow closely as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" He asked as he looked at the two pink hedgehogs above him.

"Your at my place." Amy said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I made a long fall..." Shadow said, sitting up slowly.

"You did... You survived the Ark. Do you remember that, Shadow?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at Amy.

"I remember.. parts of it..." He could remember... A egg-shaped man, a female bat, a blue hedgehog who looked just like him and.. Maria.

"Maria..." Muttered Shadow. He looked at Amy.

"You... are the one who pleaded me back at the Ark, didn't you?" Amy blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, that was me."She said softly.

"Where, did you find me?" Shadow asked her.

"We found you in the park. And you had a fever we brought you here. Luckily, the fever's gone."

"We?" Shadow asked confused as he looked at the other pink hedgehog.

"Jup, me and my sis Sam. But Also Cream and Cheese." She said, pointing at Sam.

"I thank you and your sister for saving me, but it was not necessary. I am feeling fine, so I should leave now." Shadow said in a sudden cold voice as he stood up. But, he didn't regained his full strenght yet, and he fell down. Luckily, Amy and Sam caught him before he hit the ground.

"No way, Shadow. You are staying with me. With us. You can stay as long as you want. I just want you to get better." Amy said softly to him. Shadow looked at her with a confused face.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Shadow asked.

"Because you are my friend, Shadow. I'll do everything for friends." Amy said, smiling.

"Who ever said I was your friend? When did I became your friend?" Shadow asked her.

Amy looked softly at him. "Since I've first met you."

**That was chapter 7! Did you like it? I hope so... I hope I don't make Shadow too OOC. As well as Amy, Sonic etc. I'm trying as hard as I can**. **But, as long as you like it, I'm not complaining. Don't forget to review! See you next time!**


	8. I'll Forgive You

**Hiya guys! Thank you for the reviews! I have a problem: I don't know who I should pair up. Right now, I'm thinking of Shadow/Amy. Because there aren't much of those stories. But, if my mood changes, I'm thinking of Sonic/Amy! And if I pair up Shadow and Amy, Son/Amy fans will hate me! (well, I don't really think hate..) Please help me! This actually really sucks, ya know?**

**Don't own Sonic... Never will.. **

Chapter 8: I'll forgive you

"This should be it!" Sonic said as he stopped infront of a apartment. He looked at the name tags.

"Amy Rose.. This is it! I'm so good!" Sonic said as he rang the bell. Few seconds later, Sam opened the door.

"Sonic! How did you knew we live here?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

"Cream told me... Is Amy there?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but she's a little busy... I don't think-"

"But I have to talk to her!" Sonic said as he went inside.

"Alright, she's in the living room." Sam said as she lead Sonic to the living room. Ämy, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" Amy asked as she saw Sonic coming in. "Sonic?"

"Amy, listen I need to talk to you." Sonic said. Suddenly, he saw Shadow on the couch looking at him.

"I see the faker is feeling better?" Sonic said, with a rude tone.

"Sonic stop that!" Amy said angry. Is this gonna continue forever?

Shadow snorted. "Just let him be, Amy..."

Sonic tried to ignore him. "Amy, can I please talk to you," He glared at Shadow. "somewhere else?" Amy nodded and led Sonic at her balcony.

"What is it?" Amy said, a little angry.

"Amy look I..." Sonic began, but stopped. Why was it so hard to say sorry?

"What, Sonic?" Amy asked, but when Sonic said nothing, she sighed.

"Look, if you don't wanna say something, then say nothing." Amy said, feeling sad. She thought Sonic wanted to say sorry for what had happened. But, apperently not..

Amy walked past Sonic, but as she was about to go in, Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Wait Amy, I'm not done yet. Please, just give me a chance to say something." Sonic pleaded. Amy slowly turned around. Suddenly, Sonic grabbed both of her hands tightly in his.

"Amy, about what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to say all those things. Please, forgive me..." Sonic said, looking deep into her ermerald eyes. Amy blushed. She never was this close to Sonic before, and when she did, he only just ran away.

"You.. are really sorry?" Amy said, not really believing his words. Sonic nodded.

"Yes, ofcourse. You are one of my best friends, Amy. And I would never want to hurt you.." Friends... That's all.. Nothing more. Amy always hoped there was more, but she could only dream about that.

Amy smiled. "I forgive you Sonic. But promise me that you and Shadow will be nicer to each other."

Sonic smiled also, with a bigger smile. "Thank you Amy," Suddenly, Sonic hugged Amy. Amy's eyes went wide.

'Sonic... is hugging me?' She hugged back, enjoying this moment. Then, Sonic pulled back.

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Would you like to stay and eat?" Amy asked in a soft voice.

Sonic smiled. "I would love that." Amy smiled back and they went inside.

**Later, after dinner-**

"That was really good, Amy!" Sonic said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I never new that you could cook this good, Ames!"

Amy giggled. "Thanks. What did you think about it, Shadow?" Amy said as she turned to Shadow who was laying on the couch.

"Hn." Was the only thing Shadow said.

"I guess he liked it." Amy said as she puts the dishes in the dishwasher.

Sonic stood up. "Should I help, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"No, that's ok Sonic. Go and watch TV. Sam will help me, right Sam?"

"What? Why me?" Sam asked.

"Just because!" Amy said as she and Sam went to the kitchen.

Sonic sat on a chair nearby Shadow. Sonic watched Shadow. This annoyed Shadow, so he glared at Sonic.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked, with a annoyed voice.

"I'm just wondering how you survived Ark." Sonic asked.

Shadow closed his eyes. "I don't know how I survived it..."

"Maybe it was chaos control?"

"Maybe.." Shadow said, not really wanted to have a conversation with the blue blur. Sonic saw this, and he remebered what Amy said, so he kept his mouth shut.

**Later-**

"I had a great time, Amy. Thanks a lot." Sonic said as he reach the door.

Amy smiled. "Me too Sonic. And thanks for being honest with me..."

Sonic scratched his head. "I only said I was sorry..."

"That's all I need." It stayed quiet for a moment.

"Well, goodnight Amy." Sonic said as he sped away.

"Goodnight, Sonic." Amy said, but he was gone.

**That night-**

_(screech)_

"Wha?"

_(screech)_

"What's going on?"Amy said as she heard strange noises coming from downstairs.

Amy yawned. "Probably nothing..." She said as she went back to sleep.

_(screech)_

Now, Amy sat straight up in her bed. "What is that noise? I'm gonna check it out." She grabbed her piko-piko hammer and went quietly downstairs.

_(screech)_

There it was again! What was it?

'It's coming from the living room...' Amy thought as she went into the living room. There, she saw an empty couch. 'Shadow's gone!' Suddenly, a cold breeze came inside. She looked to where it came from. There she saw the the door to the balcony open was. She slowly made it to the balcony. She stepped outside and saw a dark figure standing there.

"Whoever you are, go away!" Amy screamed as she charged her hammer to the dark figure. The figure stopped her attack with one hand.

"What are you doing?" The figure asked as he came closer to her, so Amy could see her clearer.

"Shadow? What are you doing? You know you aren't suppose to stand up yet!" Amy said.

Shadow snorted. "I don't care what they say. I don't care for everything.." Shadow said as he looked at the stars. Amy followed his gaze.

"You are thinking about her, don't you?" Amy asked as Shadow looks at her, shocked.

"Who..?" Shadow asked.

"Maria." Amy said as she looked at him. There was silence between them, as Shadow gazed back at the stars.

"Shadow... How did you survive?" Amy asked softly. Shadow ignored her.

"Did you use chaos control?" Amy asked again. Shadow ignored her again.

"Shadow..."

"Look, you don't need to know everything. Even I don't know everything, so leave me alone!" Shadow said harsly.

"Shadow, I'm only trying to help! Why are you acting like this all the time?" Amy said, now angry and upset. Shadow ignored her and avoided eye contact. He wanted to walk away, but Amy grabbed his hand.

"Oh, I know! It's because I'm friend with Sonic and hang out with him. And it's because you and him hate each other. So, you don't like me because of that? You hate me?" Suddenly, Shadow grabbed Amy's hand who was grabbing his hand.

"It's not..." Shadow began, and moved Amy's hand before his face. "It's nothing like that.." Shadow said, now looking softly at her.

"Shadow?" Amy said as he began to move closer to her. He moved his other hand to stroke her quills.

"Remember that I don't hate you and I'll never will..." Shadow said as he pulled away from her. He began to walk back inside as Amy stood there, shocked. Shadow looked once more back at her before he went back inside.

'Because you are so much like Maria...'

**I think this is gonna be a whole different story then I intented too. Oh, well. How did you like the Sonic and Amy moment? And the Shadow and Amy moment? Please review and tell me what you think! See ya soon!**


	9. Unexpected Turn

**Hiya guys, here I am again! Thank you again for the reviews. I love you XD Anyway, I've played Sonic Heroes, and yes, I'm not keeping myself with that story line. Only with Sonic Adventure 2 (with Shadow and all) But, Shadow WAS hot in Sonic Heroes... (drools) Anyway, what's up with that new game of him, 'Shadow the Hedgehog'? I've saw the screenshots, they look great, but... Shadow with a gun? Why does he need that? He's strong by himself. I find it rather stupid... Anyways, on with the fic! Oh, by the way, I'm a little idea less, so I don't think this chapter is gonna be good..**

**Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog etc. But you all know that by now...**

Chapter 9: Unexpected Turn

Amy woke up because of the sunlight that shown in her eyes. The sat up straight in bed and stretched. Then, she remembered that night and Shadow. That he was so nice to her, so sweet... And that he will never hate her.

Amy blushed. She felt warm when she thought about him, but it couldn't be love, could it? She always felt warm when she was near Sonic or thought about him, but she new _that _was love. But with Shadow?

Amy was hungry, so she decided to go and eat breakfast.

Amy walked cheerful as ever downstairs. When she walked into the livingroom, she saw that Shadow wasn't on the couch anymore! So, she checked the balcony. But he wasn't here either!

"Shadow! Where.." Amy was about to finish her sentence, but then she saw a note lying on the table. She picked it up, and began reading it. **(A/N: well, what else should she do with it? Burn it? Throw it away?) **

_Amy,_

_Thank you for your hospitality. I appreciate it that you lend me your apartment for my recover. But now I'm fully recovered, I'm going after doctor Eggman. I remembered some of my past and I know that he knows more of it. _

_Thank you, and farewell._

_Shadow_

"He's gone..." Amy said to herself as she read the letter.

"Who's gone?" Sam asked as she walked into the living room.

"Shadow's gone!" Amy said showing the note. Sam began to read it. After she read it, she just shrugged.

"Well, if he wants to do that, than there's nothing we can do."

"But, what if he gets hurt?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you know him longer than me, but I already could she that he is not weak. Right?"

Amy nods. "Yeah, you're right Sam. He's a strong hedgehog. 'Cause I saw that on the Ark."

"That's the spirit Ames! I'm gonna do some groceries. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna eat some breakfast and then I'm gonna take a hot warm bath." Amy said and Sam smiled, before leaving the apartment.

Sam walked over street before she saw a blue blur past by. She knew who it was, who didn't knew?

"Hey, Sonic!" Sam yelled and Sonic stopped immediately. Sonic turned around to see who it was, when he saw Sam, he waved at her and ran back to her.

"What's up, Sam?" Sonic asked her, now standing before her.

"Nothing much... Did ya know that Shadow left the apartment this morning?" Sonic's eyes went a little wide.

"He left? Why?"

"He said in a note that he remembered something in his past and went after that Eggman."

"Oh, well, he's gotta do what he's gotta do." Sonic said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, Amy was quiet worried about him." Sam said, grinning a little.

"Amy? Worried about that faker? Prft, it's just the faker." Sonic said, with his eyes closed.

"Do I hear some jealousy in your voice, Mr. Hedgehog?" Sam said in a playful voice.

"Me? Uh-uh! No way ! Jealous? Ha! I'm not jealous with that faker!"

"Sonic, just admit it! You like my sister Amy!" Sam said laughing.

"No! I do not like Amy! She's always around me, follows me everywhere." Sonic said.

"Sonic... That was a long time ago. Amy told me so herself. She isn't the annoying little hedgehog anymore she used to be. She's grown up. And you know it, because you see it too."

"Sam, cut it out! I don't like her! Well, I like her, but not like-like. You know?" Sonic said, looking at Sam.

Sam laughed. "Guys are hard to understand with the like and not like. You like Amy, don't deny it, I've-" Sam was about to finish her sentence, if Sonic's lips weren't on hers. Sam's eyes went wide, as Sonic kissed her more deeply. But as fast as it came, it was over. Sonic pulled away.

"Now you know that I don't like-like Amy..." Sonic said as he sped away. Sam just stood there, watching Sonic go, slowly touching her lips. She could only think of one thing:

What just happened?

**Short... I know... I am so very close to a writers block. And I just wanna says for all the people in London that I think about the victims and their families. I pray for them.**

**Well, please review for this short chapter and I'll update as soon as possible! **


	10. Answers For The Memories

**Hi guys. Thanks again for the great reviews. Gotta love you. Anyway, I have little ideas, and I try to make them longer so that it can become a decent chapter. Well, enough talking, on with the chapter.**

**Don't own Sonic and co. (sigh) Imagine what I could do if I DID own it...**

Chapter 10: Answers for the Memories

:Eggman's Hidden Base:

"Doctor." Shadow said as he walked up to an egg-shaped man. The man turned around. He looked quite surprised.

"Well, well, if it isn't Shadow! I thought you were dead! What brings you to my base?" Eggman asked as he turned his attention back to his blueprints.

"I need answers." Shadow said.

"And what makes you think I have those answers?"

"Because you are the grandchild of my creator."

"Mh? My grandfather Gerald Robotnik. Yes, he was a fantastic scientist. One of the greatest."

"I already know." Shadow said, a little pissed. He continued. "I want to know why I was created, what my purpose was. Or is." Eggman began to laugh.

"How should I know? I didn't create you. Aren't you happy you're alive?"

"I have weird dreams and flashbacks," He confessed to Eggman. "What happened on the Ark, with Maria. And why I helped you." Shadow said, actually confused about why he was telling this to Eggman. Then again, it was his only hope to answers.

"Why, you wanted revenge on those wretched humans who took your Maria. I wanted power over the whole world. We almost succeeded, if it wasn't for that blasted blue hedgehog!" Eggman said, getting angry by just mentioning the blue blur. He continued. "But, you turned to the 'good' side because of a pretty pink hedgehog, and because of your promise to Maria."

"Amy..." Shadow muttered.

"You wanted just revenge, that's why you helped me." Then, Eggman thought of something, "Tell me, what is your relationship with the girl Amy?" He asked grinning.

"Why would you like to know?" Shadow asked, cautiously. Eggman was up to something.

"Oh, just curiosity." Eggman said, before clapping his hands.

:Outside Amy's apartment:

"What a day..." Sam said sighing as she slowly walked to her and Amy's apartment.

She had done her groceries, fifteen minutes after that 'thing' with Sonic. After he kissed her, and ran off, Sam stood there just looking with a blank face. She stood there for fifteen minutes. People had seen her standing there, and asked her if she was ok. She nodded yes, but she actually meant no. Sonic had kissed her. Sure he was handsome and nice... But, does she sees him that way? Just like Amy does? Does _he_ sees her this way? Sam was confused. Big time.

She reached the apartment, and wanted to open the front door, but, she noticed he was already open. Sam thought that Amy was home and just forgot to lock the door.

"Ames, I'm home!" Sam called, but didn't got any answer. When she walked in the living room, she gasped.

The room was a mess. Everything was torn apart. The couch, the curtains. Books, chairs and glass were on the ground.

"What... happened here?" Sam managed to say. She looked around. No sign of Amy.

"Amy! Amy, where are you! Answer me, Amy!" Sam yelled. She ran upstairs but Amy wasn't there. Sam ran downstairs again. Suddenly, she saw a crisped note lying on the table. (A/N: It's always a note. XD) Sam grabbed it and began reading it.

_Sonic, I have your Amy. If you want to see her again, you have to come alone. No police, no friends of yours and not that other irritating pink hedgehog! She called me an egg! If get my hands... Sonic, if you don't come here, she will die!_

_Eggman_

"Eggman..." Sam said angry. "He got my sis! I've gotta warn Sonic!" Sam said and ran outside. She suddenly stopped. "But.. where is Sonic?" Sam looked around. "I remember Amy saying that Sonic's always in the park, if he isn't running.." Sam said to herself and ran towards the park

:Eggman's hidden base:

Shadows eyes grew wide with what he saw. Eggman laughed.

"Surprised, Shadow?"

"Damn you, Eggman..." Shadow cursed. He saw Amy, unconscious, gripped around the arms by two robots. "Let her go! What do you want with her!" Shadow yelled, with much anger in his voice.

Eggman walked next to Amy as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "She was actually meant for Sonic, but now I see how... angry you get seeing her like this, I realised that I can get you both!"

Shadow baled his fists. "I'm warning you Eggman, let her go!"

"Fine, Shadow. But under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Join me again to get revenge on this planet and to build my empire!"

**What do I get the feeling this is a lame chapter? Maybe because I don't have much ideas anymore, and it's so short? Bare with me... It would be nice if you guys review me, and tell me hat you think! Maybe you have some ideas? Well, see ya next time!**


	11. Almost a Decision

**(slaps forehead) Yes, I know my grammar isn't the best and I'm sorry for that! ... (Looks around) It isn't that bad, isn't it? Anyway, I have little ideas, like I said before, but I try to write as much as I can to please you guys. Just don't give up on me, okay? And yes, I know it's a cliché to have Amy kidnapped. But, she is such an easy target! (starts laughing) Oh yeah! (hears Eggman's theme on the background) Now we are gettin' somewhere! Try to enjoy this chapter!**

**Don't own Sonic, because it belongs to SEGA. Ya hear that? SEGA! **

Chapter 11: Almost a Decision

Shadow clenched his fists.

"You..." Shadow said, but didn't finished his sentence.

"Well, Shadow, what is it going to be? Let her be killed, or join me so that she could be set free?" Eggman asked the black hedgehog with an evil smirk.

"Sha...dow.." Amy whispered as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her vision was still a bit blurry, but she could see Shadow. Suddenly, she also felt something gripping her around her arms. She slowly looked at her right side with her eyes half open. She saw Eggman standing there, smirking at Shadow. "Egg...man.." She whispered angry as she tried to make her vision clearer.

Eggman looked at her. "Ah, I see that you're awake, my dear." Amy heard Shadow growling and she looked his way.

"Shadow... Help... me!" Amy said as she began squirming to get loose from the robots' grip. "Let me... go! You two stupid metal... robots!" Amy squirmed harder, but that made that made the robots grip _her _harder.

Shadow couldn't take this anymore. "Release Amy Rose at once!" He yelled with much anger in his voice. 'How can I choose?' Shadow thought. 'I don't want to work with Eggman again, but I want Amy to be safe. I can't see her get hurt. I will go out of my mind if that happens. Amy Rose is the only one, besides Maria, who really cares for me. Others think I am just an machine, with no feelings, and no emotions. I also thought that, that I was only created for my masters purpose, but now... I actually don't know anymore... I am confused!' Shadow was rudely interrupted by Eggman.

"Shadow, time's up! So what will it be? Join me, or let her die?" Eggman said as his finger went from Amy's cheek slowly to her chin, holding her face up. Amy whimpered at his touch.

Shadow growled again. But he knew what he had to do. He had made his decision.

**: With Sam, somewhere in the park :**

"Where... is Sonic?" Sam said to herself between gasps as she stopped to rest. She looked around. The only thing she saw was children playing and couples sitting on a bench.

Sam sighed. "Sonic is probably on the other side of Station Square after..." She sighed again, her head hanging low.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam screamed. People looked strangely at her and she blushed. "Sorry..." She muttered as she suddenly heard something from behind her. It was a 'bang' as if something, or someone, fell. Hard. Sam looked behind. She gasped and then smiled.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed happily as she walked over to Sonic. He was lying flat on his face and he was making fast movements with his arms and legs.

Sonic groaned. "Oww.. My head..." He said sitting up slowly with his hand rubbing his head. He looked up at Sam.

"S-sam? Were you screaming my name?" Sam's face changed and grew serious.

"Sonic, we got problems."

"L-look, that kiss.. I.. Uhm..." Sonic stopped as Sam showed the letter. He grabbed it and began reading it. When he was finished, he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"What should we do?" Sam asked desperately.

Sonic stood up and looked at Sam. "You stay here, I'll rescue Amy." Sonic was about to leave but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Please let me come too! Amy is my sister... I have to come!"

"No! You'll get hurt! I... I can't let you get hurt! So you have to stay here!" Sonic said. Sam hesitantly let go of his arm.

Sam nodded. "Ok, but... promise to return Amy and... yourself." Sonic looked softly at her and gave her a wink.

"I promise." And with that, he dashed off to Eggman's base.

"Be careful..." Sam whispered as she watched him go.

**:Eggman's Hidden Base:**

Shadow sighed. He knew what he had to do. If he wanted Amy to live he should...

"Shadow! Don't!" Shadow's eyes grew wide as he heard Amy's voice. He looked at her and he saw that she had an determent look on her face. "Don't surrender, Shadow! Please... I beg of you..." Shadow eyes grew wider as he heard those four last words. He held his hand on his head, his eyes shut tight.

'Those words... Maria.. Amy... Ark...' All kind of memories flooded back to him. Gerald Robotnik, Maria, Sonic, Rouge, Eggman, the eclipse cannon, the chaos emeralds.

Shadow began to sweat and his head to throb more and more. He fell on his knees and now he had both hands tightly on his head.

"Shadow? What's..." Amy asked as she looked at Shadow. Then, she looked angry at Eggman. "What have you done to him!"

Eggman laughed. "I didn't do anything. Actually, it's _you_ who did it."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"He is starting to remember everything at what you said. Because that's the same thing Maria said before she died. He only remembered part of what happened on the Ark. That's why he came here. He wanted answers from me. Who would've thought that only those four words could bring his memories back?" Eggman said and laughed again. Amy looked in horror at Shadow.

More and more flashbacks and memories came into Shadow's head. He thought he would explode. All those flasbacks...

'_What do you think it's like on earth, Shadow?'_

'_The professor said that he dedicated his work for those creatures down there.'_

'_Maria, I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here.'_

'_Shadow, I beg of you. Please do it for me, do it for all the people who life on that planet..'_

'_Maria!'_

'_Shadow, I know you can do it...'_

'_Sayanora, Shadow... the Hedgehog...'_

'_Now I know what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that emerald?' _

'_It's not is speed! He's using the chaos emerald to warp!'_

'_My name is Shadow. I'm the worlds ultimate lifeform.'_

'_That blue hedgehog again of all places!'_

'_I found you, faker!'_

'_Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here! You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake!'_

'_Oh, Sonic! I thought I would never see you again! I'm so glad you made it!'_

'_Wait a minute, you're not Sonic, who are you?'_

'_Why so melancholy?'_

'_That was so unlike you, Shadow. To come ad rescue me.'_

'_Doctor, I'm in position, tell me when.'_

'_But wait a minute. If this newspaper is right about the real Shadow, the who, or what, is standing right in front of me?'_

'_I am the real Shadow.'_

'_You always cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that the capsule you were in exploded in space.'_

'_You know, what can I say? I die hard. You actually saved me you know?'_

'_So it was a chaos emerald, was it? But, there's no way you could've activated chaos control with that fake chaos emerald. So there is just more then you then you looking like me. What are you, anyway?'_

'_What you see is what you get. Just a guy who loves adventure.'_

'_I see, but you know, I can't let you live. You're adventure days are coming to an end!'_

'_Shadow, we need you! Please help us!'_

'_Shadow I beg of you, give them a change!'_

'_I have to go now, I have to fulfil my promise to Maria, and you...'_

'_Chaos control!'_

'_Maria, this is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you...'_

**(A/N: Soooo... how was that? They are not exactly the same, but.. it wasn't that bad, was it?)**

Shadow's eyes shot open. The pain was gone. He slowly stood up and looked at Amy.

'I remember... everything...' Shadow thought as he looked at his hands.

"Had fun with your memories, Shadow? But now, you have to choose." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers, causing Amy to have electric shocks. **(A/N: I know... also corny...)**

Amy screamed it out in pain.

"Stop!" Shadow yelled as the shocking stopped. Amy was barely conscious as she looked at Shadow.

'Don't surrender Shadow... Please don't...' Amy thought. She didn't had the strength anymore to talk.

"I..." Shadow was about to say it, but he was interrupted by an familiar voice.

"Hold it right there!" Eggman clenched his fists as he recognised the voice. Suddenly, a blue hedgehog came down in front of Shadow.

"Sonic...!" Eggman said angry.

"Sonic?" Shadow said, confused. How did he...

"So you finally read the letter?"

"You bet, egg-head! Now, release Amy at once!"

Eggman grinned. "I don't think so..."

**OMG! I just got an idea just as I finished this chap... now I have to see how to get there... Mhh... Well, what did you all think of this chapter? I hope it wasn't too confusing, and not too much of a cliché... Well, review and 'till next time!**


	12. A New Shadow

**Hi! Sorry about that I didn't updated earlier. I mean, it's summer vacation, so... never mind... Anyway, let's continue with the story. Thank for all your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, because he belongs to SEGA. But I could steal it... Ah, never mind.**

Chapter 12: A New Shadow

"Don't worry Ames, I'll get you out of there." Sonic said as he took a step closer to Amy.

"Don't make another move, hedgehog!" Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. One of the robots took Amy in his own two claws and squeezed her together. Amy began to scream.

"Shadow, it's so easy... Just surrender. Join with me again. You won't regret it." Eggman said as he smirked.

"What?" Sonic said confused. "Join up again? Shadow, your not gonna do that, right?" Shadow growled and continued to stare at Amy.

"Hahaha! He has no choice. If he doesn't want to join to me, I'll crush his lovely Rose."

Sonic's eyes grew wide. 'His lovely Rose? What does he mean with that?' Sonic then smirked. "Heh, you forgot one thing doc."

Eggman frowned. "Oh? And what's that?"

"Me!" Sonic said as he spin dashed at the robot, aiming at his legs. The robot his legs broke, and he dropped Amy. Shadow quickly ran to catch Amy before she hit the ground. Shadow held Amy in his arms and softly shook her.

"Amy... Wake up... Please..." Shadow softly whispered. Amy slowly opened her eyes.

"Shadow...?" She said in a weak voice. Shadow sighed.

"I'm so glad." Amy looked at him with a soft look. Her eyes where half open, and she had a smile.

"Thank you, Shadow."

"You fool! How can you let that blue hedgehog attack you and take my bait!" Eggman scowled at the broken robot, who was stirring on the ground.

"Haha, no one can beat the fastest hedgehog! That's one down, just two more to go!" Sonic said, pointing at Eggman and the other robot.

"Why are you still standing here? Attack him!" Eggman said to the robot. The robot was about to attack Sonic, but suddenly there were yellow spears going trough the robot, destroying it. Sonic looked behind and saw Shadow, still holding Amy, with one arm stretched. Shadow withdraw his arm and closed his eyes.

"Amateurs..."

"Yeah, nice one Shadow!" Sonic said, walking to the two. He kneeled besides Amy,

"Ames, are you alright?" Sonic asked, stroking her quills softly. Amy smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, a bit bruised. But I'm ok now that you two are here."

"Sonic, you take Amy out of here, I will deal with Eggman." Shadow said, standing up with Amy in his arms. Sonic also stood up, with a determined face.

"No way, Shadow. I'm gonna fight too!" Sonic said.

"No! Amy needs medical attention right now. And you are the one who has to take care of her." Shadow said, handing Amy over into Sonic arms. Amy looked at Shadow, with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Shadow, please, don't do this." Amy said.

"I will get back. I promise you that, Amy." He looked over to Sonic. "Takes my Chaos Emerald. Use chaos control and get out of here." He handed Sonic his green Chaos Emerald.

"What? How will you get out of here, without your emerald?" Sonic asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I will find my way! Just get out of here with Amy!" Shadow said, now with a irritating voice. Eggman was still scolding at is broken robots, kicking it. His head was red from anger. He noticed that his bait was getting away, together with that blue hedgehog.

"You are not getting away!" Sonic turned around and Shadow ignored him.

"Now Sonic!"

Sonic nodded and held the chaos emerald in the air. Amy looked at Shadow and Shadow looked back.

"Shadow... please be careful." Amy said before Sonic yelled, "Chaos Control!" There was a bright green light, and when that light was gone, so where Sonic and Amy.

"No!" Eggman screamed, but then he noticed that Shadow was still there. He smirked.

"Well, Shadow... I'm surprised that you didn't go with your little friends..."

"I still have some unfinished business with you, Doctor."

A wide grin appeared on Eggman's face. "What a coincidence, Shadow. So have I with you..." Eggman laughed and pushed a button behind him. A loud noise was being heard right above Shadow. He looked up and saw that a glass cabin fell down, right where Shadow stood. Shadow wanted to move, but before he knew it, he was trapped inside the glass cabin. It was almost the same cabin as on the Ark, only this time Shadow wouldn't be send down to earth.

"What the..." Shadow said as he pounced on the glass.

"Don't do anything funny Shadow. Even if you kept pouncing on the glass, you wouldn't be able to brake it. It's as hard as rock _and _steel!" **(A/N: Silly... I know...)** Eggman laughed and Shadow growled.

"Damn, How can I get out? I gave my only Chaos Emerald to Sonic to save Amy.' Shadow eyes then softened. 'But it's good, Amy is save. It's rather me then her...'

"Shadow... Aren't you tired?" Eggman said, snapping Shadow out of his thoughts. Shadow looked confused at the mad scientist. Then he growled again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you need a nap, hahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed as Shadow heard some kind of sound. He looked up as some kind of powder came down slowly. Shadow's eyelids became heavier every second. He knew what the powder was.

"Eggman... You won't get away with this..." Shadow said, as he fell on the ground, unconscious. Eggman laughed again.

"Sweet dreams, Shadow."

**: Station Square hospital :**

"Don't worry, Mr. Sonic. Amy Rose is gonna be ok. She has cuts and bruises and a bit of a fever, but nothing really seriously. But We want to keep her here for one night because of the fever." A nurse said to sonic, who was waiting in the waiting room in the hospital.

Sonic sighed in relief. "That's good... So, can I see her now?"

The nurse smiled. "Of course, follow me, Mr. Sonic." She said as she led Sonic to Amy's room. She opened the door and let Sonic in. Once he was in, she closed the door and walked away to let them be alone together.

Sonic walked slowly to Amy, seeing that she was quietly sleeping. He grabbed a chair and sat beside her bed. He grabbed her hand softly.

"Amy... I'm sorry I wasn't be there on time. If I weren't late, you wouldn't be in this bed." He looked down.

"It's not your fault, Sonic." He heard a soft voice he knew all too well. He looked up, seeing that Amy was awake.

"Amy! You are awake!" Sonic said, with happiness in his voice.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, not taking her eyes of Sonic.

"We are in the Station Square hospital. But don't worry, tomorrow you can go back home."

"So we are far away from Eggman?" Amy asked. Sonic only nodded. Amy closed her eyes.

"Thank God..." But then, an image of a black hedgehog went trough her mind. She gasped. "W-where is Shadow? He also got away, right? Please tell me he is alright, Sonic!"

Sonic looked down. "I don't know, Ames... He... he gave me his only Chaos Emerald to let us escape. I don't know if he escaped as well..."

'Shadow...' Amy thought. 'Please, be alright...'

**: Eggman's Hidden Base :**

"Perfect... Perfect! Rise, Ultimate Life form!" Eggman said, as he backed away from his table where a black hedgehog lay.

Slowly, the black hedgehog rose, opening his blood red eyes. He hopped off the table and looked at his new master.

"Tell me, project Shadow, what is your goal?" Eggman asked, with a grin on his face.

"To eliminate all those worthless beings, called humans. So that you, my master, can build your empire on this pathetic planet." Shadow replied in a dark voice.

"I've done it, I have re-created the Ultimate life form!" Eggman said and laughed his evil laugh. Shadow smirked, ready to go outside, to terminate.

**Mh, this isn't gettin' too corny and cliché, right? Well, tell me what you think. Anyway, what I wanted to say: SHADOW, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? Review please!**


	13. Not The Shadow I Know

**Hi! Wow, I've updated fast, didn't I? Maybe because I have some ideas... Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! You keep this story going! Enough chit chat, let's get busy!**

**Disclaimer: ... Do I really need to say it again? Nah...**

Chapter 13: Not The Shadow I Know

The next day, Amy was about to check out from the hospital. Sonic was with her, because he stayed the whole night with her after she asked him to. But Amy didn't got much sleep. She was thinking about Shadow and had a bad feeling about what happened to him.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the entrance. Amy and Sonic looked at what it was and they saw a pink hedgehog, a young rabbit with a Chao running towards them.

"Sam?" Amy asked in confusion.

"Amy! Amy, thank God! You are ok!" Sam yelled as she hugged Amy tightly.

"Miss Amy! I'm so glad to see your alright!" Said Cream as Cheese made happy noises.

"Sam.. Can't... breath..." Amy said with as Sam let her go.

"Amy, I was so worried! When I heard you where kidnapped by Eggman, and when you lay in the hospital, I didn't knew what to do! I thought I lost you!" Sam said with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Sammy, you'll never lose me! We have so much to do together!" Amy said as he wiped the tears away with he thumb.

"Who saved you?" Sam asked.

"Shadow, the one we found in the park, and..." Amy turned around. "Sonic. He stayed with me the whole night." Sam went suddenly quiet. She didn't saw Sonic when she came inside and hugged Amy. But now she did... The memory came back.

Sam looked at Sonic, while he looked at Sam. He knew what she thought, because he thought the same.

"Sam? Sonic? Why so quiet all of a sudden? Come on, let's get out of here. I want to go home." Amy said as she walked together with Cream and Cheese outside. A few seconds later, Sam and Sonic also went outside.

"I'm so glad you are ok, miss Amy." Cheese said as she and Amy walked in front of Sonic and Sam.

Amy smiled down at Cheese. "Yeah, me too, Cream." Amy then looked sad at the sky. 'I just hope Shadow is ok.'

Sonic and Sam stayed quiet while walking next to each other.

Sam walked closer to Sonic. "Sonic, we need to talk." She whispered so that Amy didn't heard them.

Sonic looked at her, a bit startled. "What? Here? Now?"

"No... tonight, at the park. We really need to talk. About... what... happened... you know."

Sonic blushed a bit. "Yeah... I think that's a good idea."

"Hey, what are you two doing? You aren't saying something about me, aren't you?" Amy said, laughing.

Sam and Sonic looked startled at Amy with a tiny blush. "No! Of course not!" They both said and laughed nervously with they're hand behind they're heads.

Amy giggled and walked on, to the apartment.

:Eggman's hidden base:

"Are you ready to go out and 'play', Project Shadow?" Eggman asked the black hedgehog.

"I am, master." Shadow said with an evil grin.

"Perfect. But first, you must get rid of that blue hedgehog, Sonic."

"I won't let you down, master." Shadow said, and chaos controlled himself from the base with his new red emerald.

"This time, Sonic, you can't win!" Eggman said, as he laughed.

**:Amy and Sam's apartment:**

"What a mess..." Amy stated as she saw the living room.

"I'll say..." Sonic said as he scratched his head.

"Well... Since you were kidnapped, there wasn't much time to clean up the mess." Sam said.

"Well, time to clean this up, no?" Amy said as she picked up the papers that were scattered on the ground.

"Should we help, Miss Amy?" Cream asked Amy.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said, ready to help.

"That's really nice of you, Cream and Cheese. But you should go home. Thank you for picking me up at the hospital."

Cream giggled. "You are welcome Miss Amy! Well, then Cheese and I should be going."

Amy smiled. "Be careful on the way home!"

"I will!" Creams said as she closed the front door.

Amy sighed. "Well, let's begin, shall we?" Amy said as she turned to Sam and Sonic. Sam nodded and went to work. Sonic just stood there, looking at the mess on the ground.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked as she saw him just standing there. Sonic snapped his head to Amy.

"Ah, nothing wrong Ames..." Sonic said, as it went quiet. Amy frowned and sighed.

"Fine, you can go too..." Sonic's face brightened.

"Thanks, Ames!" Sonic said as he sped outside.

Sam sweatdropped. "Sonic isn't really much of a cleaner, huh?"

Amy sighed again and shook her head. "Mh, let him be, let's get this cleaned up." Amy said as she grabbed a refuse sack, but she noticed, they had only one left.

"Sam, didn't you do the groceries the other day?"

"Yeah, but I didn't bought refuse sacks."

"So I can see... Never mind, I'll get some at the nearest store. Be right back." Amy said as she went outside and closed the door behind her.

When she was only a few meters away from she store, she heard a lot of commotion. A lot of screaming and yelling. Amy rushed to where it came from.

Suddenly she stopped, but she didn't see anyone. Anyone except for a black hedgehog. Amy gasped, she knew who it was.

"Shadow! Shadow!" Amy ran towards Shadow who was standing with his back towards her.

"Shadow!" Amy said as she hugged the hedgehog from behind. **(A/N: Just the same as SA2)**

"Shadow, I'm so glad to see you again! I thought something terrible had happened. I'm so glad you are alright!" Amy said as he hugged Shadow tight. But Shadow didn't moved an inch, nor did he say anything. Amy felt something wasn't right. She let go and looked at Shadow. **(A/N: Well, his back XD) **

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Amy asked in a concerned voice. She touched his rms, but he slapped her hand away.

Amy gasped. "Shadow? Why did you do that? What's wrong with you?" Amy asked as she now put both her hands on his arm, turning him around. When he looked at her with a cold stare, Amy shuddered.

"Get away from me." Shadow said with a emotionless tone. He pushed her away, which caused Amy to lose her balance, and she fell hard on the ground.

"Ow! Shadow, what's wrong with you? That hurt, you know!" Amy stood up again, rubbing her back.

"How do you know my name?" Shadow asked her.

Amy gasped. "What? Shadow, it's me, Amy Rose! Don't you remember?" Tears started forming in her eyes. How can he forget? He had saved her from Eggman.

"I do not know anyone by the name Amy Rose. I must eliminate you. Those are the orders of my master."

"What? Who is your master? What happened to you?" Amy asked as she closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but no luck. She began sobbing softly, and Shadow looked at her with disgust.

"My master is Professor Robotnik, also known as Doctor Eggman."

"No, no, no! I can't believe that! The Shadow I know wouldn't work for Eggman... Never again! This isn't the Shadow I know..." Amy said as the tears came faster down. She ran to Shadow, hugged him, and cried in his chest. She felt Shadow tense a bit.

"Please, Shadow... Come back... What did Eggman do to you?"

"The doctor gave me new life. I am reborn. This is the better Shadow, better than the one you speak of."

Amy held Shadow tighter. "No, no! That's not true! The old Shadow must be still in you. He cannot be completely gone."

"Spare me your sobs and pleas, this is the new Project Shadow. I am created to carry off my new masters wishes. To destroy all humans on this planet to build my masters Empire over the whole world."

"To destroy... You can't do that Shadow! Don't you remember Ark? Don't you remember Maria?"

Shadow's eyes went wide a bit. "Ark?" Amy felt Shadow tense more.

Amy looked up. "Shadow? Do you remember?" Then, Shadow's evil smirk went back on his face, and he pushed Amy again on the ground.

"I will spare you this time, but the next time, you won't be so lucky girl."

Amy slowly stood up as she watched Shadow skate away. She had still tears on her face, but she had a determent look.

"I will get you back Shadow... I will get you remember. I promise you."

**Har har har, that was chapter 13! Fast, ai? But I have a feeling there was something missing in this chapter... (Thinks) Mh... a whatever, as long as you still like it, I'm not complaining! Please review and I will update as soon as I can! Adios! **


	14. Our Talk

**Whoooo! 100 reviews! You guys rock! I wanna thank you all so much, and I think this story is far from over! Anyway, I wanna reply to two reviews who I just gotta answer. But for those who I didn't named, I love you guys. XD thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**Eternal Flames AR: Erm, no, Sonic and Sam can't die... I don't think Sonic fans would be so happy with that. Anyways, it's gonna be ok... And yeah, actually Sam should have slapped him. XD And I'm still am doubting about if this story should be Son/Amy, or Shad/Amy. Anyway, thank you for you review!**

**ShadTikal4ever: No! I'm not Sam! Did I make it look like it that way? But no, I am not Sam, but I know what you mean. Some writers here put themselves in their fic, but I'm not like that. I don't 'work' that way. XD But I would like to kiss Sonic, but Shadow more! Wuhahahaha! (cough) Anyway, Sonic and Sam's talk is in this chapter, so I haven't forgot! Thank you for you review!**

**On with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sam... And... yeah, that's about it. **

Chapter 14: Our talk

" I hope Sonic shows up..." Sam said to herself, as she waited the same evening in the park for Sonic. 'I hope Amy's home by now, I couldn't wait for her to come back home. Luckily I left a note for her, because I know how angry she can get if she doesn't know where you are.' Sam chuckles as the thought.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming closer. She looked to her right, and she saw Sonic walking closer to her with a white rose in his hand. He stopped in front of her.

"Hi Sam..." He said softly.

"Hi Sonic..." She also said softly. "I'm... glad you could come."

Sonic nodded and handed her the rose. "Here... I picked it on the way here. I hope you like it."

"Sonic, it's lovely. " Sam said, looking at the rose, but then she turned her head to Sonic, looking at him in the eyes.

"Sonic... we both know why we are here, right?" Sonic smiled a bit, walked over to her, grabbed the rose and put it in her hair behind her left ear.

"Yeah... I know." He sighed. "Come on, I know a place where we could talk more private." Sonic said as he grabbed her hand and let her to a place which was breathtaking. There was an wooden bench, which had the view over the whole Emerald Coast. The sun was already down, but the stars and the moon were clearly visible.

Sam and Sonic sat on the bench and Sonic went right to the point.

"Look, Sam, I shouldn't have kissed you at such a public place, but it wasn't a fake kiss. I-I really mean it. I have feelings for you... Feelings I cannot describe... I don't know... You are funny, sweet, smart, cute. When I saw you for the first time, I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what to say. My heart kept pouncing faster and faster. I wanted to run, I wanted to run as far away from you. And when I kissed you... I knew for sure... that I'm in... love with you." Sonic confessed to Sam. He had his head down, looking at the ground.

Sam was shocked. Sonic was in love with her? "S-sonic... I don't know what to say."

Sonic looked at her with a serious face. "Sam, I just need to know... Are you in love with _me?_"

Sam didn't know how to answer that. Sure, she liked him. He was nice and funny. But in love? Does that make sense? She only could think about the stories Amy told her. How she loved the blue hero, but how he never saw her. How she chased him everyday, how he always ran away from her. Wait a sec... Running away?

_I wanted to run, I wanted to run as far away from you. _

Sam's eyes went wide. That's it! Sonic always ran away from Amy, well, also because she was annoying with the chasing, but also because Sonic has feelings for her he can't describe, that's why he always ran away from her, so he didn't get the feeling when she's near him. And now, he had the same thing for Sam.

"Sam? Please, say something." Sonic said, snapping Sam out of her thoughts.

"Sonic... I don't know what to say. I mean... I like you... but not that way." Sonic heard this, and his head went immediately down.

"I... know enough." Sonic said. He stood up, still with is head low, as he walked away. But Sam stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Sam... don't. I know enough now. Let me go." Sonic said, in a sad voice.

"No, Sonic! First, I have a question for you." Sonic didn't turned around but Sam knew he was listening.

"Are you in love with Amy?"

This time, Sonic turned around, and looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" But Sonic knew darn well what she was talking about.

"Do you love Amy? Do you have feelings for her? Like you have for me?" Sam said, now letting go of his arm.

"I... don't know." He really didn't know. All those time he ran away from her, all those time he ignored her. Now, Amy and Sonic where good friends. She wasn't chasing him anymore. But he still felt nervous around her. He always thought it was just because he was used to the old Amy, who glomped him all the time. But he never knew it meant something more.

"I think I know. How about all the times you saved her? You ran for her, you laughed with her. Or was it just because you wanted to play the hero?"

"No!" Sonic yelled. "No, I would never do that to Amy. I would never save her just to be in the papers or to have all the attention as a hero."

Sam continued. "What about all those adventures with you both? Doesn't that mean anything to you? How Amy supported you, how she was behind you back and beside you, all the time."

'Could it be?' Sonic thought. 'I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling something totally new. It's not the same feeling as with Sam. It's different. And after all this time I opened up my eyes, now I see... she was always with me. I am falling for her. It's her...' Sonic suddenly smiled. Sam knew that he knew.

"Do you know now, Sonic?"

"I love her..." He whispered.

"What was that, Sonic?" Sam asked, smiling.

Sonic now smiled widely. "I love her! I love Amy!" He said happily.

"Yes!" Sam also smiled as suddenly Sonic grabbed and hugged her.

"Sam, thank you... Without you... I would never... well, not never, but I wouldn't have figured it out so soon."

Sam hugged him back. "You are welcome. Now, go! Go and find Amy! Tell her!" Sonic let her go and smiled.

"Thank you again. Now if you don't mind, I have to find Amy." Sonic said as he sped off, running towards Amy and Sam's apartment.

Sam turned around and held the white rose in her hand. A few tears tickled down her face and landed on the petals.

"It's better that way..."

She looked up at the moon and smiled. 'I will find my dream guy someday.' She thought and also went towards her apartment. Still holding the rose tightly in her hand.

**Soooooooooooorry it's so short! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But, I still hope you enjoyed it. Even though it was short... AndI think Sonic was a little OOC.Ah well, tell me what you think! Review!**


	15. I Want You Back

**Hello again! Now, you may think that this is gonna be a Son/Amy fic. Well...Maybe, but, I have some plans for Shadow and Amy. So...Shad/Amy fans, don't quit on me yet! Uhm, ok... I wanna thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. Sega does, they made it clear when I played Sonic Heroes again today. Such a huge Sega logo... Yes, we already know that Sonic belongs to Sega... Don't rub it in!**

Chapter 15: I Want You Back

**:Eggman's Hidden Base:**

"So Shadow, did you destroy Station Square?" Eggman asked when Shadow came back to the base.

"No." Shadow simply said as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What! But I said that you had to destroy Station Square!" Eggman said, clearly angry.

Shadow opened his mouth to say something but Eggman cut him off. "No, let me guess. It was that irritated blue hedgehog again, right? I knew it! He always gets in my way!"

Shadow opened his eyes and walked over to Eggman. "Actually, no. It was some pink hedgehog. She knew my name and she wanted the 'old me' back."

Eggman growled. "Amy... That girl had crossed my path to many times..."

"But I had the strange feeling I knew her. I couldn't continue with the quest."

"Next time you see her, just destroy her! You do not know her, you never knew her! You cannot let her get close to you."

Shadow frowned. "And why not? She cannot cause harm to me, the Ultimate Lifeform."

"She can cause too much damage to you Shadow! She can do more then you think." Eggman remembered that Amy brought Shadow's memory back, but that can not happen twice! He won't let it happen.

"Whatever you say, doctor." Shadow said as he walked away, leaving Eggman alone to think about how to get the Sonic Heroes.

**:Park, Amy's POV:**

"Shadow... What happened to you?" I whisper softly to myself. I can't believe what just happened. Yesterday, Shadow saved me, and today, he acts like he doesn't know me. What has Eggman done to him? He's brainwashed or something... When I hugged him, I couldn't feel his warmth, I only felt coldness. And his eyes... So hard... So cold...

I hugged myself tighter due to the memories and how cold it suddenly became. I haven't been home yet, Sam must be worried. I sighed and looked up. The stars were beautiful tonight, as well as the moon. I wish I could see them with... I shook my head. No, he would never do that.

I walk further as I suddenly see a very familiar pink hedgehog looking up.

"Sam!" I called her name. She turns to me, with a sad look on her face. Why is she so sad?

"Oh, Amy! What are you doing here?" She asks me. I now stand next to her.

"I... was thinking. I'm sorry I didn't come home, you must have been worried." I said as I see her eyes slightly widen.

"You..." But I cut her off.

"You must have looked everywhere for me. I'm so sorry Sam."

"Ah, yes, that's right! Where were you? I was worried about you." Sam said with a tone of nervousness in her voice. Why is she nervous? I shrug it off.

"Let's walk back home, I'll tell you everything on the way." I suggest. She nods.

"Well, I was going to the store when-"

**(End Amy's POV)**

**:Eggman's Hidden Base, Shadow's POV:**

"Who was that pink hedgehog that knew my name?" I asked no one in particular. I sat in a dark corner in one of the rooms in the base. It had all kind of computers in the room.

Her face... Her eyes. She seems so familiar. But yet, I can't remember her. And I couldn't destroy her. Something held me back. When she ran up to me and hugged me, I felt something. It was saying I knew this girl. Yet I couldn't remember. What did she say again?

"_Don't you remember Ark? Don't you remember Maria?"_

Ark... It was also something I knew. I couldn't ask the doctor, he wouldn't explain. And that name she said. Maria...

I stood up. I can't take it. That girls haunts my mind. So does the name Maria. I looked around, I saw some old documents laying around. I picked them up and blew the dust of them. I opened one of them. All kind of things where written in here. Formulas, but also just text. I skipped trough the pages. This is useless, I can't do anything with this. I grabbed another document and skipped again trough the pages. Suddenly, something fell from it on the ground. I picked the piece of paper up and stared at it.

I gasped a bit. It was a photo, with a girl and a man on it. The man on the photo looked a bit like Doctor Eggman. I looked at the girl on his side. The girl had blonde hair and a light blue dress. Her eyes were also light blue. She had a smile which could made you melt. I looked closer.

"Who are you...?" I whispered. I looked at the back of the photo. There was a text written on it.

_For my dear granddaughter, Maria._

Maria? Could this be... the girl that the pink hedgehog spoke of? I wanted to remember. I couldn't stand this feelings I have. Irritation for not knowing who they are.

"Shadow, come here! It's time go play outside." I heard the voice of doctor Eggman called to me. Mh, it's seems that my memories and feelings have to wait.

**(End Shadow's POV)**

**: Near Amy's apartment:**

A blue hedgehog walked over the sidewalk with a bouquet of white and red roses in his hand. He looked determined, yet scared. His hand were sweating because he was about to make the confession that will change his life.

'I'm almost there...' Sonic thought as he came closer to Amy's apartment. 'But, what should I say? Just say, I love you? I don't think it would be that easy. I'm about to confess my love to Amy, the girl who chased me for years.' Sonic gulped. 'This isn't going to be easy...'

He stood in front of her door. He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door. After a while, nobody answered the door. Sonic knocked again.

"Amy! Are you there? It's me, Sonic! Ames?" Suddenly, he heard some noise coming his way. He jumped out of the way, leaving the flowers on the ground. The attack burned the flowers. Sonic looked at them, then at the direction the attack came from. He saw someone coming towards him, but he didn't see the face.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as he tried to see the attackers face.

"Well, well, have you forgotten so fast, _faker?_" The figure said. He stepped into the light of the streetlight, which revealed who he was.

Sonic gasped. "Shadow?" Sonic smiled. "I'm so glad you escaped from that Egghead. Actually I thought you where a goner." Sonic laughed as he puts his hands behind his head. Then he frowned. "But you didn't had to attack me you know."

"Yes, I must. It is and order from my master to destroy you and all the humans." Shadow said, as he crossed his arms.

Sonic blinked and then laughed. "Right, Shadow. Really funny. But you can stop doing that. You can't fool me with that." Suddenly, Sonic felt all his air leaving his body and a enormous pain in his stomach. Sonic looked up, seeing that Shadow had punched him in the stomach.

Shadow smirked. "I am not joking, faker."

"You..."Sonic gasped as he fell on his knees.

"This is the new Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow said as he kicked Sonic away, hard. Sonic 'flew' fast and landed in a bush.

Sonic slowly sat up and gasped again for air. "What was that for? And who is your master?"

"His master is me." He heard a voice from above him. He looked up and saw Eggman in his Egg carrier. **(A/N: I just don't know what it's called anymore... I don't think it was carrier... Gomen for that!) **

"Eggman..." Sonic growled, holding is hand on his stomach. "I should've known..." Eggman flew next to Shadow.

Sonic growled again. "What have you done to him?"

Eggman laughed."It was really easy, actually. When you and the pink hedgehog were gone, I used sleeping powder to let Shadow sleep. I brought him to my lab, where I simply installed a little device at the back of his neck." Shadow turned around with his head down so that his quills went up so that you could see his neck.

Eggman pointed at the little grey device on his neck. "This is my little master piece, and Shadow was the perfect subject to test it on. It just simply sends waves to the brain so that the subject will be brainwashed and only listens to who placed it."

Sonic looked at Shadow with sadness in his eyes. "I thought you were stronger then that, Shadow." He shook his head. "But I guess...I was wrong."

Shadow turned around and smirked, crossing his arms. "Oh, but I am stronger, hedgehog. Stronger then I ever was before!" He said as he grabbed his emerald. Sonic gasped and before he knew it, Shadow stood behind him using Chaos Control. "And I will proof it to you right now." Before Sonic could react, Shadow kicked him in his back, sending him on the streets.

Shadow walked up to him, grabbed his blue quills and held his head up. Shadow smirked to see Sonics pained face. "Any last words?"

"Stop it Shadow!" A female voice was heard behind him. Shadow let Sonic go and looked behind him.

"It's you." There stood Amy Rose, together with her sister Sam. Amy looked behind Shadow and saw that Sonic lay there pretty beat up.

Amy gasped. "Sonic!" She yelled and ran past Shadow towards Sonic. Sonic opened his eyes and smiled at Amy, glad just to see her.

"Sonic, are you ok?" Amy asked with a concerned voice.

Sonic coughed a bit. "Y-yeah, no biggie Ames. Everything's gonna be alright."

Amy stoked Sonic's quills softly as she puts his head in his lap. "Shadow did this, right?" Amy asked, sniffing a bit.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, but he's not himself, Eggman did this... He brainwashed him."

"Eggman..." Amy said, growling. She shot her head up and glared at Eggman, who was grinning.

"Look who's finally defeated. The great Sonic the Hedgehog! Finally, I did it!" Eggman said, laughing.

"You... you will pay for this! I dare you hurt Sonic, how dare you brainwash Shadow! I will never forgive you!" Amy said, standing up.

Eggman didn't see very scared. "Oh, and what are you gonna do about that, little pink?"

Amy grinned. "Oh, you'll see... Sam, take Sonic to a safer place." She said to Sam who was watching it all.

"But... what about you, Ames? You can't fight this creep on you own! I'm gonna help you!" Sam said, but Amy rose her hand.

"No, Sam. You have to take care of Sonic, I have to take care of Eggman." Sonic didn't liked the idea, but he had no other choice. He had to let Amy do this. She was the only hope.

"Be careful, Ames." Sonic said, as Sam puts his arm around her neck. Leading him to a safer spot, but close enough to see the action.

Amy nodded and grabbed her Piko Piko hammer. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

Eggman seemed like he was bored. "Are you done yet? I want my Empire as soon as possible!"

"You are dead Eggman!" Amy screamed as she charged him. She rose her Piko Piko hammer behind her head, ready to smack him.

"Not so fast, Rose." Eggman said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, there was a bright red light. Amy felt that her attack was stopped by someone. Amy looked up as she saw that Shadow held her hammer with one hand.

Amy gasped. "Shadow!" Shadow smirked as he pushed Amy away with force. Amy, who wasn't that strong, skidded on the ground.

"Amy!" Sam yelled in horror. She and Sonic couldn't do anything but watch. Sonic felt useless.

'This can't be happening.' He thought. 'Here I am, useless on the ground, unable to do anything. And Amy... She doesn't stand a change against Shadow. Amy... I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry...' Sonic closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Amy get hurt. But he couldn't block out her cries.

Amy stood up again, using her Piko Piko hammer for balance.

Eggman laughed. "Don't you see Rose? You can't defeat me, not even that irritating hedgehog! Not when I have all control over Shadow!"

Amy looked at Shadow. "Shadow, please don't do this... Please come back. This isn't you. I want the old Shadow back." Amy said as tears formed in her eyes.

Shadow only smirked. "Tempting... but, no." Shadow used Chaos Control and got behind Amy. "The Shadow you know is gone." Before Amy could react, she felt a strong arm around her neck.

"Shadow, stop this!" Sonic yelled as he saw Shadow choking Amy.

Eggman cackled. "Finally, all Sonic Heroes will be defeated, one by one."

"Eggman, I can't let you do this. You are going to pay." Sonic said, as he tried to stand up. But his knees gave in and he fell back on the ground.

"Sonic! Your not strong enough yet." Sam said as she held Sonic.

'It seems that Shadow's power has increased tremendous. When I fought him before on Ark, he wasn't this strong.' Sonic thought. 'That chip has also increased his strength somehow. If only we knew how to remove that chip...'

"Amy can't take this any longer. But what can we do?" Sam said, as she saw Amy struggle in Shadow's grip.

"Sha...dow.. St-stop this!" Amy said, difficulty in each word.

"If my master wants me to continue this, I will continue." Shadow said, as he tightens his grip.

"No! L-listen to yourself. The Shadow I know...would never take any commands. The S-shadow I know, listens to his heart." Amy said. She noticed that she still had her Piko Piko hammer in her hand. She used all her strength to swing her hammer backwards to hit Shadow's legs. Lucky for her, the hit was hard enough for Shadow to let her go so that Amy could get away from him. Shadow was already in his fighting pose, while Amy had her hammer behind her.

Amy looked at Shadow. 'No, I don't want to fight him... I don't want to anymore. I want the old Shadow back.' Amy said as she dropped her hammer on the ground. Her face was towards the ground, and tears formed in her eyes.

Shadow eased up some, but he still was cautious. Who knows what this girl is up to? Amy looked at Shadow, now with tears sliding down her face. Shadow looked at her wih a slight shocked face.

"Shadow... I don't want to fight you anymore. I can't... I just want the old Shadow back." Amy said sobbing.

"Amy..." Sam said, as she looked at Amy with a sad face. Sonic stayed quiet, watching the scene.

Amy smiled a bit and walked towards Shadow, who only stood still.

"Please, come back to us, to me." Amy said, as she now stood right in front of him. Shadow still said nothing. He only looked with a shocked face at the pink hedgehog beneath him.

Suddenly, the pink hedgehog hugged Shadow close. She buried her face in his white patch on his chest. Shadow didn't say anything, he just looked at her. He got the strange feeling again he knew her.

"I want you back..." Amy whispered, closing her eyes.

"A...my?" Shadow whispered. Was it all coming back to him?

**W00t! I think this is my longest chapter yet! I hoped you liked it. I had actually never written an action scene before, so I hope I didn't do horrible. I also think it went kinda silly...Well, review and I'll see you soon!**


	16. I Am Not Forever

**O...M...G! School is just too much! It's horrible! A nightmare! Anyway, I've been a bit busy and I won't think that will go away soon. --;;; (sigh) Anyway, I found time for you all! On with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic... Why should I? XD**

Chapter 16: I Am Not Forever

"A...my?" Shadow whispered, looking down at the girl who was hugging him. He felt that Amy hugged him tighter.

"Please... I want you back. Come back..."

"Amy..." Sam whispered, looking at the two. Amy had her eyes closed tightly. And Shadow looked confused at the girl. Was this working? Was Shadow coming back?

Suddenly, something moved in the corner of Sam's eye. Eggman was moving in towards Amy and Shadow!

"Enough of this! If Shadow can't handle a simple job like this, then I will do it!" Eggman said as he pulled out a laser gun, pointing it at Amy.

Sam looked at Amy, then at Eggman.

"Sayonara, Amy Rose!" Eggman laughed as he pulled the trigger.

Sam gasped. She couldn't do anything. She was glued to the ground holding Sonic.

"Amy! Watch out!" Sam yelled, when suddenly the laser beam changed directions and went up in the sky.

"What? My laser! How could this happen!" Eggman yelled.

"Don't try to hurt our friends, Eggman. Or you will be sorry." A sexy woman's voice said.

Eggman growled. "Argh! Retreat!" **(A/N: I just wanted him gone...)**

"Rouge!" Sam exclaimed as she saw Rouge standing there. But she wasn't alone. There stood Knuckles, Tails and even Cream. Sonic smiled weakly at the sight of his friends.

"Are you guys ok?" Asked Knuckles.

"I'm fine, but Sonic his hurt. And I don't know about Amy..." Sam said, looking again at the two.

"What is she doing?" Tails asked, as he saw Amy hugging Shadow.

"Shadow is brainwashed," Sam explained, "she's trying to get him back..."

"Why doesn't she just fight him?" Knuckles asked.

"That doesn't work. Shadow is too strong." Sam said, looking sadly.

"Then we will help her fighting him!" Knuckles said, ready to go.

"No!" Sonic said suddenly, making everyone look at him, "Let Amy handle him. Besides, Shadow is too strong, we can't beat him. And Amy knows what to do. She can reach him."

The group stayed quiet, and stared at the two.

Amy, who was still holding Shadow, slowly opened her eyes. She looked up.

"Shadow? Do you remember again? Your memories of Ark? Maria?"

"M-my memories...?" Shadow reached his hand to his head. "N-No! Go away! Leave me alone!" Both of his hands were now gripping his head. His head hurt. All this... This was too much. He was seeing pictures in his head. Too much of them, but they wee all a blur. He couldn't see them clear. He saw blurs of pink, blue, yellow, but he couldn't see what it was.

And it made him go crazy.

"No! Leave me alone!" Shadow yelled his eyes tightly closed.

"Shadow! Please, try to remember!" Amy said, tears streaming down her face. She was still holding him tightly.

The other were watching with sadness in his eyes.

'Hang on, Amy...' Sonic thought as something green flew past his face. 'What?' He saw what it was.

"What's this?" Sam asked as she and the other saw it too.

"Chaos emeralds..." Tails said as the other 6 made it's way to Shadow and Amy.

"What are they doing?" Knuckles asked as they formed a circle around Shadow and Amy.

"Chaos emeralds... Why are they here?" Amy whispered as she saw them, shining brightly.

Suddenly, Shadow gave a hard and painful cry. The emeralds began to shine brightly. Blinding brightly. Everyone covered their eyes as Amy and Shadow were surrounded by the blinding light. Amy also closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, the light was gone, but she wasn't in Station Square anymore. Sonic and the other's weren't there anymore.

Amy looked around. It looked like she was in some kind of room. A white and blue room.

The light was still bright, but it wasn't as bright as before. And it looked like she was alone.

"Shadow? Where are you?" Amy yelled, only to hear a echo of herself. "Where am I? Where's Shadow? And where are the others?" Suddenly, 7 bright lights of different colours circled around her.

"Chaos emeralds!" Amy gasped. "Did you brought me here?" It had to be. The last thing she saw were the chaos emeralds. "Where's Shadow?" She asked, but she didn't needed the answer anymore.

"Amy." A strong voice said behind her. Amy turned around, as the emeralds went to the voice.

"Shadow!" Amy said happily. But there was something different here. He wasn't his usual black, but he was gold! "Why are you super?" She asked confused.

Shadow smiled softly. "Amy..." He said as he walked over to her, the emeralds circling around him. He stroked her quills. Amy looked up at him.

He bent down and he whispered softly in her ear; "I remember..." Amy's eyes went wide, as tears were coming down.

Amy also smiled. "I'm so glad!" She said as she hugged him tightly. Shadow also embraced her, still stroking her quills.

Amy cried more. "I thought I'd lost you... I-I thought you were gone forever!"

"I'm... sorry I hurt you. I... I didn't knew what I was doing..."

"It's ok... Everything is ok... We can go home now..." Amy whispered.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I can't come with you..." Shadow said and Amy's head shot up. Confusion was seen in her eyes.

"W-why not?"

"I don't have the strength anymore..."

"No! You have to come with me! You also survived the Ark, why not this?" She gripped Shadow tighter.

Shadow looked at her with soft eyes. "I'm sorry Amy. But, as long as you're happy, I will also have peace..." Shadow began to disappear slowly. Amy gasped at this.

"Amy... there is one thing I think you should have... To remember me..." Shadow said as he cupped her face. He stared in Amy's emerald as she stared in his. They slowly closed their eyes.

Their heads were only inches away, they could feel each others breath. Amy moved forward, and they were finally connected.

Shadow was holding Amy closer to him as Amy played with his white patch on his chest. Shadow started to disappear more and more, you could see right trough him. Amy noticed this, because she almost couldn't feel his lips anymore. She deepened the kiss for only a few seconds, then, she didn't felt him anymore, she couldn't touch him anymore, she couldn't see him anymore. Shadow was gone...

Amy fell on her knees, and only a few sparkles where around her, glowing, but also disappearing.

Tears fell on the ground. The chaos emeralds surrounded Amy, still shining.

"Shadow, come back!"

**(snif) Uhm, I.. got something in my eye. (snif) I let Shadow die! Or did I? Depends on your reviews, guys. Want Shadow back? Tell it in your review! See ya soon!**


	17. You Are Back

**Guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And don't worry, Shadow won't die. But, I also got sad new... (takes a deep breath) Only two more chapter to go, and this story will be finished. I know, but school is in the way, and I've been so busy, that I don't have time anymore for this story. So, I'm gonna put an end to this. Let's continue now, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. But someday, I'm gonna own my own games, animés and manga! Muhahahaha!**

**Chapter 17: You are back**

"_I don't have the strength anymore..."_

Shadow?

"_I'm sorry, Amy..."_

No... Shadow...

"_I don't have the strength anymore..."_

Why did you go?

"_As long as you're happy, I will also have peace..."_

I want you back...

"_I'm sorry, Amy..."_

Shadow!

"Shadow!" Amy screamed as she sat right up. Her face was sweaty, and she was panting heavily. She looked around.

"Where... am I?" She asked herself as she touched her head, feeling bandage.

"Amy! Your awake!" She heard a familiar voice yell in excitement. She turned her head to the doorway.

"Sam? What are you... where am I?" Amy asked as Sam hugged her.

"You are in the hospital. We found you lying on the ground unconscious after that bright light was gone." Sam said as she let go.

"Where are the others?"

"They where here an half our ago."

"Oh... And Sonic?" Amy asked as she remembered that he was badly hurt.

"He was hurt really badly, so he was also brought to this hospital. Then Tails came along,he had a strange golden ring with him. It happened so fast, there was a bright light, and Sonic was as good as new! I couldn't believe my eyes!" Amy smiled at this; Sonic would never stay too long in one place.

There was a moment of silence, before Amy began to gasp.

"What happened to Shadow? Where is he?" Amy asked with tears in her eyes, afraid of the answer.

Sam lowered her head. "We... don't know... We didn't saw him when the light disappeared. We don't know where he is."

Amy also lowered her head. 'That's because he's gone... So it wasn't a dream.' Amy touched her lips. Tears streamed down her face.

"Amy? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

Amy looked at Sam. "Sammy... I saw Shadow. Before I went unconscious. I saw him for the last time."

"What do you mean 'for the last time'?"

"He's gone, Sam! He's gone!" Amy said as she puts her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

"Amy..." Sam said as she puts her arms around Amy, hugging her.

"Ah, your awake... Oh, did I came at a wrong time? Would you two to be alone for a minute?"

Amy and Sam pulled away from the hug and they saw a man with glasses anda longwhite coat standing at the doorway.

Amy wiped her tears away. "No, doctor. Come in please." The doctor came in with a smile.

"How are you doing miss Rose?" The doctor asked while checking her status.

"I'm feeling fine. I little headache, though."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, that's understandable, but you are making excellent progress. That wouldn't surprise me, your friend Sonic also healed in a very short time. You can go home in a few hours. How does that sound?"

Amy smiled. "That's wonderful doctor. Thank you very much." The doctor smiled at her and left the room.

"That's wonderful, Ames! You get to go home! I will help you with your stuff! Be right back!" Sam said as she rushed out the room. Amy smiled, but soon that faded. She looked out the window, thinking of the black hedgehog.

"Shadow... I wish you where here, with me..." But soon, Sam came back rushing in with a big bag.

"Ok Ames, let's get out of here as soon as we can!"

Amy nodded. "Yes!"

**: That evening, Amy and Sam's apartment. :**

"I'm glad we are home. "Amy said, as she and Sam sat on the couch.

"I'm glad too, Ames."

"It was sure nice that Rouge, Knuckles, Cream and Tails came by to see how I was doing. I'm so glad they weren't hurt..." Amy said, and looked outside the window.

"But...?"

"But I just wished Sonic came to see me. Only if it was just for one minute."

"Maybe he was... busy?" Sam said unsure. Amy gave a smile.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm not sad... Just disappointed."

Sam just nodded. Suddenly she stretched her arms.

"Amy, it's been a long day. Let's go sleep." She said as she stood up.

"I'm... going to take a walk."

"Should I come with you?" Sam asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I just want to walk on my own."

"Think you should do that? You just came out of the hospital."

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, okay?" Amy smiled as she walked to the front door.

"Be careful, ok?" Amy smiled again.

"Ok!" She said as she walked out the door. There was a chilly wind, but the air was warm.

She began to walk, and her mind was immediately on Shadow. She just wanted to see him. Just this once...

A hard wind came by. But along with the noise of the wind, she heard something else...

"Amy..."

"What?" Amy turned around, while the wind lay down. She just shrugged and said to herself that she just imagined it.

Amy walked towards to the park, finding it completely deserted. No people walking their dogs, no late night runners. But, Amy didn't mind. She was only thinking about Shadow.

Again, a strong wind came by.

"Amy..."

This time, it was louder, and she definitely didn't imagined it.

"Who's there?" Amy said as she looked around. Now that she saw the park at night, it was creepy dark.

"Amy..."

Amy turned around to where she heard the voice. "Who's out there!" Her voice began to shake, she didn't liked this one bit.

"Amy..."

She turned around again to where she heard the voice. It came from the pond close by. Amy began to run in that direction.

She stopped at when she reached the pond, and saw there a shadowy figure standing there with it's back to her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked the figure. It slowly turning around, showing it's face.

Amy gasped with tears fast in her eyes. "It can't be..."

"Hello, my little rose."

"S-shadow...?"

**Har har har, a cliffhanger! That's the least thing I could do for making you wait so long XD. Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter. So, look out for it! And, of course, review this chapter! Until next time!**


	18. This Is What Is Bst

**Well, this didn't took that long, right? I finally have 'Shadow the Hedgehog', and let me tell you all: That's one hell of a game! I first wasn't that happy, because Sega used guns, but I decided to buy it, because I support Shadow. And I'm glad I did! The intro movie, the theme... Damn, can't give any spoilers, but if I could, I could tell something that the Sonic fans wouldn't like. I'm a Sonic fan, but also Shadow... Anyways, on with the last chapter. **

**Chapter 18: This is what is best **

"S-shadow...?"

Shadow nodded, a soft smile across his face.

"I... I can't believe it... I saw you disappear... right in front of me..." Now the tears where running freely down her face.

Shadow walked over to her. "You shouldn't cry... everything is alright..." He stroked her quills softly.

"Shadow... " Amy lunged herself at Shadow, giving him the biggest hug she ever gave anyone.

"I really thought I wouldn't see you anymore! I'm so glad your alive! I really thought... I really thought that..." Amy stopped as she only hugged him tighter.

Shadow still had a soft smile on his face.

"I couldn't leave you..."

Amy smiled in is fur. "I know... I love you Shadow." After Amy said this, she felt Shadow tens up. Amy felt something was not right. She looked up at Shadow.

"Shadow? What's wrong?"

Shadow looked down at her, with a sad face. "Amy... You can't..."

Amy looked at him confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You can't love me..."

"B-but I do Shadow, I do love you! How can you say I don't?"

"You love someone else. You love me as a brother. And I love you as a sister. My little sister."

Amy shook her head and stepped back. "B-but that kiss... these feelings that I have... are they fake?"

Shadow knew exactly what she was feeling. Just like his memories... "No, they are not fake. They are a different love."

Tears started to appear in Amy's eyes. "But I love you... I want to be with you..."

Shadow reached Amy and pulled her in a gentle hug. "You know deep in your heart that you want to be with someone else. And we couldn't be together... I have too many things that I have to figure out. Something I have to do alone."

Amy sniffed as she looked up again. "Are you leaving again?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, I have to figure things out, I'm going on a journey to find my answers."

Amy hugged him again. "I understand." She said, but feeling great pain in her heart.

Shadow smiled down at her. "Amy, I only want you to be happy. I care to much about you. You deserve someone who loves you for a very long time now."

Amy looked at him confused. "Who are you talking about? Someone who loves me for a very long time...?"

Shadow chuckled a bit. "Why don't you ask him?" Shadow said as he looked behind him, across the pond. Amy followed his gaze. There sat a blue hedgehog with his knees close to him looking sadly at the water.

Amy gasped at what she saw. "S-sonic? Why is he..." She didn't even noticed him sitting there.

"You would know better then anyone, Amy." Shadow said as he turned to look at her again.

Amy shook her head at what she began to believe. "He's... No... Why is he so sad? This isn't like him..."

"Why don't you go ask him?" Shadow said. Amy walked past Shadow, just to get a closer look at Sonic. It seemed that he didn't noticed them also.

"But Shadow! What am I..." Amy turned around, but Shadow was gone. Amy looked around. "Shadow?" He was nowhere to be found.

Amy sighed. "Thanks a lot, big bro." She said in a sarcastic voice. Amy sighed again, and decided to walk over to Sonic.

**: Sonic's POV :**

Amy... Why didn't I realised it sooner? Now... you're with Shadow... And there's nothing I can do. Maybe, he deserves you more then I do. All those years, I've been so mean to you.

I chuckle a bit, although my face stays sad. I just can't believe myself. How stupid I've been. I also watched Amy suffering while saving Shadow. Although I was hurt, I still could have done something. But I couldn't... Amy please forgive me. I just want to see you one more time alone, before you're off with Shadow.

I close my eyes as one teardrop came down in the pond, making circles in it.

"Sonic?" I know that voice... But that can't be, my mind must be playing tricks with me. I slowly turn my head to where the voice came from. I couldn't believe who was there...

"Amy?"

**: End Sonic's POV : **

"Sonic... I.." Amy began to say, before Sonic stood up and hugged her. Amy was shocked at this. Sonic? Hugging her? Now that she can remember, this is the second time he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're ok. You had me worried." Sonic spoke soft. Amy was more shocked then she already was. What happened to her Sonic? The one who was never worrying?

"I'm also glad that you are ok. You where quite beat up." Amy said as they pulled apart.

"Well, what can I say? I heal very quick and don't stay long at one place." Sonic said as he gave her his grin. Now that was her Sonic.

Then, Sonic's face turned serious. "Ames... Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Amy said as Sonic grabbed her and as they sat near the pond.

"Ames, when you became hurt in the battle, I thought I would lose you. I never felt anything like this. This... desperate feeling. I thought I would never see you again."

Amy looked at him. She would never expect Sonic to say this.

"I also thought I would never see you again. And Shadow... He..." But after she said Shadow, she heard Sonic sigh.

"Ames, that's also something I wanna talk to you about. About you and Shadow."

"Me and Shadow?"

"I...know you love him... And he loves you. Your his now. And... I just wanna say... I'm.. Happy for the both of you." Sonic stood up quickly, his back faced Amy. "And I wish the best for you two." She could hear his voice shake. He was starting to run off. But something stopped him, something hugged him from behind.

"Please, don't go... I don't want you to go." Amy soft voice pleaded.

"Amy..."

Amy hugged him tighter with her eyes closed. "Sonic, please let me explain... About me and Shadow."

Sonic turned around, looking into Amy's eyes. "But you don't have to. I already know, you love him and he loves you."

"It's true that I love him..." She stopped for a second and saw that sadness filled Sonic's eyes. She continued, "But I now realise that I love him as a brother. Nothing more."

"As a... brother...?" Sonic asked confused.

Amy nodded, with a smile on her face. "Yes, he told me he loved me too, but as a little sister. He told me there was someone else who I love and he loves me."

"And... who is that? Is it someone I know?" Sonic asked.

Amy giggled softly. 'He's so dense.' "You know him very well, Sonic."

"Then who is it?"

"It's..." Suddenly Amy stopped. If she told him what she wanna tell him, the past will reapeat itself. Amy after Sonic, Sonic just running away. Ignoring her, hurt her. She couldn't take that for the second time.

"I-it's you... I love you..." Something deep inside her told her that she had to say it. Even if she didn't wanted it. "But that doesn't matter, because you are just gonna run away from me again..." Amy said, her voice shaking and a tear rolled down her cheek. A hand wiped it gently away with it's thumb.

"Who says I'm gonna run away? Why would you say that?" Sonic asked gently.

"Because it's just like when I chased you... and you ran away and you hurted me..."

Sonic looked at her with guild in his eyes. "I'm so sorry about that Ames, I promise I wont ever hurt you again." He grabbed her hand. "Actually, I have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Amy... when you got hurt, I felt nothing but pain in my heart. I watched you suffer. And when you dissapeared with that light, I thought I would never see you again. And I saw you and Shadow... kiss in that light... So I thought I lost you forever. I realised it too late."

"Wait... what did you realised too late?"

"Amy, I've been a fool. I closed off my eyes too long too see the truth. Amy... I should have said this a long time ago... I love you... Amy Rose." This big news made Amy gasp.

"Y-you love me? Y-You really love me?" Amy found this hard to believe. After all these years. "I... I just can't believe it..."

"Maybe this will make you believe it..." Sonic said smiling as he cupped her head with his hands and brought her face closer to his. Amy closed her eyes and Sonic did the same. Before their lips touched, Sonic whispered the three words; "I love you..." And they were connected. Amy felt like she could faint. This was the thing she dreamt about every night. She kissed him deeper, so that she was sure she wasn't dreaming. Sonic smirked as this, as he pulled her closer to his body so that his hands were on her hips. Her hands were in his quills, playing a bit with them.

They pulled away, because of they were out of breath. They touched each other forehead breathing softly.

"Amy, I love you and I want to be with you. And I was hoping that you want to be with me."

"Sonikku..." Amy said as tears well up in her eyes. "Of course I want to be with you! More then everything else!" Amy said as she gave him a big hug. Sonic held her with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. But they didn't knew that someone was watching them from behind.

"You better take good care of her, Faker. Or I come after you..." Shadow said as he watched the two hedgehogs. He smiled. "Thank you Amy. You showed me love and care. One day I'll come back, my little sister." That were his last words as he chaos controlled himself out of the park, going to a new location.

Sonic and Amy pulled away from the hug as they kissed each other again, under the full moon.

**The End!**

**Prologue **

"You sure you don't wanna stay with us, Sam? We have plenty of room."Amy said, as she and her husband Sonic stood at the door, waving off Sam. Amy was trying to let Sam stay for a little longer.

"No, thanks Ames. Besides, you are gonna be full in a couple of months." She said as she pointed at Amy's belly.

Sonic puts his hand on her stomach. "You got that right. We're gonna have our hands full with these two new hogs in the house." Sonic said, as he grinned. He and Amy are expecting twins in a couple months, and Sonic was excited as ever.

Sam laughed. "Ofcourse, I understand. I'm going around the world, and trying to help people whenever I can." The world didn't had to be afraid of Eggman anymore. He was in jail for the rest of his life on Prison Island.

"I'm gonna miss you Sam." Amy said as she gave Sam a hug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too, Ames." Sam said as she let Amy go and looked at Sonic. "And of course, I'm gonna miss you too." She walked over to Sonic and gave him a hug, which he gave back.

"Take care, and come visit us sometimes."

"Of course! When the twins are born, I'm gonna visit as soon as possible. And if I find Shadow, maybe he'll come with me."

Amy smiled. "That would be great." They hadn't seen Shadow anymore since that day in the park. Amy was worried about him, but she knew he was alright.

There was an impatient honking sound which was Sam's cue. "I gotta go guys, or else I'll miss my plane."

"Call me, ok?" Amy said before sam stepped into the car.

"Of course! Bye Ames! Bye Sonic. Talk to you soon!"

"Bye Sam!" Sonic and Amy said as the cab drove away, with a last wave of Sam.

"Let's go inside Ames, it's kinda chilly out here." Sonic said as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Amy nodded. "Yes. I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Amy"

**OMG! I'm sorry for all the spelling errors. Well, that was my last chapter. I wanna thank all you guys who reviewed this story and made it quite a succes. You guys are all the best! Some of you may be dissapointed that this turned out to be a SonAmy, but that was my intention from the beginning, but I can asure you, I'm gonna make a ShadAmy in the future! Definatly! Just, watch out for me, ok? Well... This was it, but also review for this chapter, ok? XD I'm now gonna continue with my game..err.. homework! See ya all next time!**


End file.
